Deluded Secrets
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Harry is preparing to get married to Ginerva Weasley-not that he wants to. No one around the area knows why though-until that someone comes back into the picture to show why. Drarry, Lucnape, and Fremionie Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Proposal.

Harry had lost his train of thought. Ginny was down on one knee, at one of their many dinner dates-asking his hand in marriage.

He didn't really want to marry her. She was great and all-but not exactly his type. However, he did love the Weasley clan. Ron was already like a brother to him, and Molly like a mother-the official reality could be good.

He knew it would be terrible for Ginny. Not knowing how long he could keep pretending she was for him. Knowing that he would never enjoy being physical with her-and as a result, she may never be able to either.

But this wasn't about that. It was about support. Family, and obligation on Harry's end. That is why-he said yes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Following

Harry sits in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He is head of his division, respectively so. He was waiting in his office, with his schedule being cleared, for interviews with potential secretaries.

He was already tired from the day. A ton of ridiculous people had come in today-and he had decided each were not suitable for the position within five minutes into each interview. He wanted to just give up and go home, until a very interesting entrant walked through the door.

"Hello Potter, hear your looking for a new bitch. I am out of employment, and thought I'd give it a whirl."

"Draco Malfoy, damn thought I would never have to see the day with you in it again," Harry replied. Feeling already sick with remorseful energy. Harry was never good at insults.

"Blah, blah, blah-so I got the job?" Draco smiled smugly at Harry.

"No way. Why would I hire you? You are like-my arch nemesis since Hogwarts." Harry replied. Draco plopped his hands down on Harry's desk and stared into his eyes.

"Not since sixth year I'd reckon." Draco winked at Harry. He winced at the memory that Draco suggested-brought back into his mind. Something he had been trying to repress since it happened.

_Harry had chased Draco around the bathroom until he finally hit Draco with the 'Sectum Sempra' spell._

_Harry watched in horror as Draco convulsed violently on the floor, tinting the flooded water with blood._

_Snape rushed in out of nowhere and mumbled the curing charm. When he attempted to lift Draco to help him to the hospital wing, Draco objected. "No way. If he can do the damage, he can take me to get it fixed." _

_Snape gave a harsh look to Harry, while Harry himself wore a face of shock. Snape handed Draco over to Harry, and he compliantly put his arm under Draco's to keep him hoisted up. They walked out in silence as quickly as they could-to escape Snape's glare._

_Once they were far enough down the hall, Draco started walking normally. Harry then noticed, yanked away his arm, and glared. "If you can walk proper you can take yourself from here Malfoy."_

"_No chance Potter. You owe me-I could have died!" Draco belted. Harry grunted in frustration and shoved them into a close-by broom closet._

"_Malfoy, I swear-calm down! I didn't intend to kill you-" Harry was interrupted abruptly._

"_I would bet not. You just wanted me to hurt. Because you think I am something that I am not-you wanted me to hurt. You think you hate me, so you wanted me to feel revenge from me being upset you wanted nothing to do with me even from the point you had no reason for it. Because I wasn't the first person you met. That ginger got to be friends with the chosen one by luck of the draw. What do I get? Despised and mocked as the little Slytherin boy who all could be known by is the foul reputation of his damned father?"_

"_Malfoy…I never meant to make things that way. We just weren't meant to be friends, and you used your dad's fortune to earn what you wanted. This isn't all my fault." Harry sprung up quickly._

"_Yeah, well this is," Draco ripped his shirt off and Harry was drawn aback by the scars, "What about these? How the HELL is this okay?"_

"_Draco, please calm down. I am sorry." Harry said again, grasping Draco's arms to try to pull him to focus. Then, something strange happened. A wide smirk rose upon Draco's face._

"_Not as sorry as you will be Potter. You owe me. And, I think I have the perfect revenge in mind." Draco laughed, but Harry just nodded along._

"_Whatever you want Draco, I don't care. I owe you. So just tell me what you want." Harry said quickly._

_Draco didn't respond at first. Harry cocked his head to the side, and Draco bit his lip. Then he lunged forward to separate the small space between them, and slammed his lips to Harry's. _

_To Draco's pleasure, Harry began to kiss him back. Harry knotted his hands in Draco's hair, and Draco locked a firm grip around Harry's waist. Draco slammed Harry into the wall, slamming himself harder to Harry-and finally reality set into Harry's brain._

"_What the HELL is going on here?" Harry asked, not yet having let go of Draco's hair. Not thinking of separation, as Draco hadn't let go of Harry's waist either._

"_Revenge," Draco muttered in a low voice, "is far greater now. Now to know that , after all this time, Harry Potter wants something he has pretended to hate. Plus, the fact that you want me, will make it more difficult to go back to Weaselette. Or any other…girl."_

"_Wait, there is no proof that I want you too." Harry interjected._

"_Oh really," Draco said slyly as Harry tried to steadily nod in response, "Then why would you respond the way you do to this?"_

_Before the opportunity was given for Harry to even ask, Draco pulled Harry to him so nothing was left untouched. He started to grind slowly on Harry, and Harry let slip a small moan. All Draco needed to know he was right. _

_Harry, before Draco could even, slammed his lips to Draco's again. Draco smiled into the kiss, delighted that Harry was really embracing it. Embracing him._

_Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as the Slytherin grinded into him harder, and it gave Draco the opportunity to slip his tongue in Harry's mouth. Their tongues played fervently for a while, before the heat became too strong. Draco pulled away smiling._

"_You want to pretend I am wrong again?" Draco said amusedly._

"_No, I just want-" Harry stopped in his track of words. He hated to admit the words that wanted to leave his mouth.._

"_Just want what?" Draco said playfully._

"_More." Draco smiled widely and let go of Harry for a moment. Harry felt a confusion arise. "Please?"_

"_Oh you make it too easy-and I love hearing you beg. But, I hadn't planned out past that for punishment…" Draco said fervently._

"_Come on Draco, let the act down. You want this more than I do." Harry insinuated._

"_Did…did you just call me Draco?" Harry nodded. The blonde immediately crashed into the brunette's arms again. Kissing, feeling, grinding-until he decided something else and pulled away._

"_This all you want?" Draco asked again. Harry shook his head, and Draco laughed. He grasped Harry's hand and yanked him off in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories._

"_Oh, fuck-Draco, I am not sure about this." Harry said. They were already in the bed, bodies twined together, making out heavily-well, until Harry had pulled away._

"_Yes you are, you just wish you weren't." Draco pointed out. Harry gave up and resumed kissing again. _

_Draco yanked away Harry's shirt, no need for Harry to follow after ripping his own off in the closet earlier. It didn't take long until all their clothes were taken off each other, and they were lying side-by-side. Each scoping the other out._

"_Damn, I picked the riiiight punishment Harry. I win here too." Harry rolled his eyes, and kissed Draco once lightly. Draco then laughed; "Now you decide to go easy on me Potter?"_

"_Just easing into things, this is at least MY first time doing this…and call me Harry." Draco smiled and laughed once more. "Fair enough-but don't take to long, as you can see, getting anxious down there.."_

_Harry tried not to laugh as he inspected. "So, how do we do this Draco? You want to, or do I?" _

"_You are insinuating in the case of full-on…right?" Draco asked menacingly. Harry nodded impatiently. "Well, Harry, I usually dominate…however, it is your first time. It may be more fun to see how you do going first. Now, I assume you need instruction?"_

_Harry shook his head, and he sat up. He grasped Draco clumsily and pulled him into his lap. He attempted to go straight for it, and Draco yanked back fervently. "What are you insane? You really don't know anything about this." _

_Harry looked taken aback, and Draco kissed him again softly to relax the tension. "It's okay. You didn't know you would have to know. I, uh, hold on." Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a small charm. It wet both Harry's fingers and his member with lubricant. Harry looked like a lost puppy, and it was funny._

"_Okay, now listen close. I know we are both-" Draco was cut off by the urge to moan as Harry had gotten the picture himself. Inserting one digit at a time, slowly into Draco. Draco thrust himself matching Harry at certain points. Once he had reached three digits, Draco stilled himself._

"_Harry, if you want to go ahead now would be the time." Draco kissed Harry's neck, circulating between biting and kissing, and Harry was more than ready. He slid himself into Draco with ease, and the sensation shocked them both. _

_At first Draco wouldn't let Harry move. Just trying to get used to it. Harry was so frustrated, because he really wanted to move. When Draco gave him the okay, Harry slammed Draco backwards into the bed and slammed into him hard and fast. Draco kept his legs wrapped around Harry's back and was moaning as he was enjoying being ridden so well._

_When Harry finished inside Draco, the blonde just laughed and smiled. Harry pulled out and manoeuvred himself facing away from Draco._

"_You know, you could still owe me one. That was more for you." Draco suggested, wrapping his arm around Harry._

"_No one can know," Harry said darkly. Draco pulled Harry closed to him, his arm around his waist and head on Harry's shoulder. So warm and comfortable that neither boy wanted to leave._

"_No one will then. This will be our little secret-if that is what you want Harry." Draco said softly. Harry nodded and smiled. "We will plan more times for this then?" Harry again nodded, and it was done_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Alternative?

"I would guess by that expression, and very rose flush, that you remember well Potter." Draco said in a more harsh tone.

"I do. I also recall we were at least on a first name basis, Draco." Malfoy smiled deeply.

"That was a courtesy for a lover. Unless, of course, you want that to restart. Oooh! Another reason to hire me. I recall you like me working underneath you-Harry." Draco said in a seductive voice. One, strangely, Harry found very hard to resist.

Draco inched his way around the desk, and magically closed all the blinds behind him. He sat in Harry's lap easily and laughed as something in Harry's eyes changed.

Draco lowered his face down slowly to Harry's, and gently met his lips. They kissed softly at first, and then it grew stronger. Harry grasped Draco's sides and slammed him onto the desk. Climbing on top and enjoying every second in bliss.

"Why did we ever stop doing this?" Draco asked between kisses.

Harry was taken aback. He tried to continue the passion, but now had lost concentration.

He stopped this with Draco before for many reasons. The simplest being they lost contact after Hogwarts closed. Second, he wanted to hide the part of himself he wasn't sure anyone could understand other than Draco. And, third, he was in a relationship with his best friend's younger sister.

Harry yanked back on the last thought. "I am engaged."

Draco let show his frustration, before hiding it with a grin. "Finally come out of the closet…suppose I should be proud. Who's the lucky bloke?"

Harry looked away to attempt to hide his face. Draco realized it and wouldn't have it. "Wait a tic.. You didn't get engaged to Ginerva did you?" Harry didn't reply, and Draco asked once more incredulously: _"Did you?"_

"Yes, but don't act so shocked." Harry said bluntly, still hiding his face in shame.

"Damn it Harry! You can't do this to yourself. Or even her! She will never have a happy marriage, or children conceived in good measure. Harry James Potter, this is outrageous."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry gained his strength and turned to face the other man again.

"I will not! You are being stupider by doing this than I have ever been. And that is saying something. Harry, you can't go through with this?" Draco yelled. Harry immediately threw a silencing charm around the office-scared his employees could hear.

"Why, who cares? Her and I are both miserable anyways. Her family is practically the only family I have left. If her and I are both miserable, why not be both miserable together?"

"Crap, Harry-that is no reason to get married to her! The Weasley bunch will love you regardless, and would want you not to settle for misery." Draco stated, getting silent towards the end.

"What else is there?" Harry asked.

"Screw that, I can show you that." Draco kissed Harry hard on the lips, and Harry let loose a moan. He leaned back onto the desk and let Draco control him. Fall into the pleasure he had missed.

Draco leaned away and gently whispered into Harry's ear: "Me. You could have me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Love Abyss

"But, what about-" Harry began. Draco grinded into him so hard he lost all ability to think. He got lost in Draco's lips and feel, and couldn't remember what he was saying.

For split seconds, Draco pulled his lips away. "This is all that it should be about. Harry, no one will think less of you for wanting this. Maybe, for me. For being gay though, they will come to terms."

Draco tried to lean his lips back to Harry's, but the brunette boy forced them both to sit up. Making it look as if Draco was straddling him. Harry tried not to lose focus in that, and began.

"What do you mean not okay with you?" Harry insinuated.

"No one particularly likes me-" Draco began.

"I like you," Harry interjected. Draco smiled before continuing.

"Of course you do. I was your first. I am currently the only one who doesn't push you to hide a HUGE part of who you are. But, other than that, things have failed. Even when there was love it was left behind," Draco pointed out. Harry again winced at a horrid memory.

_Draco was kissing Harry in an abandoned classroom. Them both revelling in the bliss. It was their last day as school students-they both had managed to graduate._

_Draco hoisted Harry onto a desk and began to kiss his neck. After two years of vivid encounters, Harry still couldn't slow his instinctive moans. "Oh…Draco, yes. I love you Draco."_

_Both boys froze. That was something very new. They were a secret pair of needy lovers-not thought to be lovebirds. Draco looked at Harry in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you away. This is our last day and all to have together-I just…" Harry was cut off with Draco's lips on his._

_When Draco pulled away, he muttered something in a small voice. Harry coaxed him to repeat himself, and he slowly did. "I love you too." _

_That is the most emotion Draco had displayed in many years. He looked away ashamedly and Harry pulled his face up encouragingly. "Then show me that you want to savour the last time we may ever get to have together." _

_Draco kept Harry on the desk and yanked him closed. They hurriedly did away with each other's clothes, and Draco pushed Harry back on the desk. Slowly getting on top of him. Feeling his way down Harry until his digits found their place. Harry was taking care of the spell today. _

_Draco went one at a time, until Harry was ready for him. When Draco went in, they both gasped and held onto each other like their lives depended on it. So fierce, so full of passion-went by far too fast._

_Once they were both done, Draco remained lying on top of Harry. Tears flowed down his face. "Is this really where this ends?"_

_Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and whispered to him softly: "I wish it wasn't," He looked away, trying not to let his eyes blur over with tears, "Hell, I don't want to let go. We will try to find each other-one day, we could both be ready for this. I won't lose you."_

_Harry kissed Draco gently once more as he sat Draco up in his lap. He pulled away, and Draco mumbled in a small voice: "You promise?"_

_Harry just simply replied: "I love you Draco."_

_They kissed once more gently before getting dressed and having to agonizingly part from each other. One last kiss before they opened the door and went to a brand new kind of life._

"Didn't we find each other?" Harry asked fervently.

"After you gave up on finding me." Draco looked away hastily, trying to hide his disappointment.

"I can't, I-have obligations now." Draco rolled his eyes as he looked back to Harry. "No, Harry, you have misery now. You pretend now. Want me to prove it to you? Hire me."

Harry nodded viciously. Draco slammed his lips back to Harry's and grasped him as close to himself as he could muster. Neither one ever wanting this to end.

The exact moment where Harry had pushed Draco up to sit again in his lap, still kissing him and reaching to pull away at his shirt-an unexpected guest appeared at the door.

"Bloody 'ell mate, what about my sister?"

"Oh, God, Ron!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Your Best Friend's Fiend Then

"Ronald, I know this is a crazy thing to find," Draco began, "but can you just sit down so we could discuss-"

"NO! Harry, what are you doing? You are ENGAGED TO MY LITTLE SISTER! You know how long I took trying to cope with you and her together? And, now you do THIS?" Ron screamed and jostled about. Harry thanked his lucky stars the silencing spell had been put up.

"Ron, don't be like that. You're sister was very…forceful. I didn't want to say no to her; I didn't want to hurt my best friend's little sister and get him angry. Now this is just crap. The only reason I agreed to marry her is because I love being a part of the family so much. Ron, I am SO sorry. I could have hidden this away, I mean, I REALLY TRIED. Draco…just brought up old memories-" Harry began before Ron took a second swing at interrupting.

"Memories? I get the rest. I mean, I genuinely do on some level see my ability to cope with that with you. But, Draco? And, you lied to me-you are my best friend and you didn't trust I wouldn't judge you on this. You turned to DRACO MALFOY instead of ME? I am not being selfish, just realistic. If you really considered me your best friend, why did you confide your biggest secret with your ENEMY before ME?"

Harry motioned as if he would start again, but Draco went before he could. "That wasn't his fault. I happened to be going through the same thing-and a situation came up where he didn't tell me on purpose. I kind of forced the confession out of him. And, now, it is still me because I am the only one he associates with being accepted."

Ron looked taken aback. Then he gently began asking questions. "By forced, you mean what? And, is this why you came today? Did Harry ask for you?"

Draco laughed lightly. "For the first question, I kissed him and he kissed me back. I thought as an adolescent that it would be great vengeance to know that Harry really did want something from me. Or, if he didn't like it, I would have kissed him and he would have had to deal with it. Win/win for me."

Ron looked back and forth gently between the two other men. "Is that all that happened that day?"

Harry then laughed as Draco had before. "You really want to know, or be eased into this?"

"Okay, fair enough. Ease me in slow. It is new. So, did you ask him here today?"

"Not even close to. It was a shock. He is here for a job interview. Out of employment. He made his good small talk, and we reminisced…you walked in I guess on the result." Harry looked down embarrassed. Draco pat Harry on the back lightly, and kissed his temple softly.

"Would you date him if you broke up with Ginny?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. Draco pulled his lips away from Harry's temple in his curiosity. He wanted to know the answer more than Ron could ever.

"I would want to-yes. It is more meaningful here than it looks Ron. If I could get the gall, pull myself out of the closet, and let people know-I would pray for him by my side the whole way. For him to be my reason to deal with the judgement and ridicule the confession may bring." Harry looked up at the end to Draco, who couldn't have been smiling any wider. He leaned his head into Harry's shoulder to hide his happy tears.

"Can I ask to help? I can tell Ginny the wedding is off mate…and you can tell the rest when you are ready." Both Harry and Draco looked up with shocked expressions, and Ron laughed. "Just because it is weird to me right now, doesn't mean I want to prevent my best friend from being happy. I don't want you to spend your life hating it so you can stay with my younger sister and be an official Weasley. You will always be family, whether or not you marry Ginny. In fact, I am quite glad you have no interesting in screwing my sister. I think I would have had a panic attack when you went off for the honeymoon. I will break it to Ginny in a gentle way it wasn't meant to be for you and her. Mate, I have your back. I hope this all works out for you. Just so you know, your best mate still has your back."

Harry smiled as bright as Draco, and they both got up off the desk to give Ron a big hug. "No problem to you both, although this is really a weird thing still not to be used to Draco. No offence. I will though."

Draco pulled from the hug with a wink, and they all had a small laugh. "One last favour?"

Ron rolled his eyes. He laughed and nodded. "I get the clue…it's been years since you two have gotten together. I swear, I get it. Last time Hermione even went away for a month from me, we would go at it like crazy when she got back. It can be missed," Ron paused with an awkward thought, "Wait! Don't tell her I told you! She may kill me!"

The two other boys laughed and nodded. "I guess I'll see you blokes later."

Harry yelled behind: "Thanks Ron!"

When he turned back to Draco, the smile was back on his face. "I will be with you every step of the way, Harry James Potter. I still love you, and want to keep my promise by coming back to you to stay. I won't rush you into admitting things-I just can't lose you again. But I will ALWAYS be here."

Harry giggled like a schoolgirl. Draco just laughed. "Draco, thank you. Oh, and for the record, diddo."

"Diddo?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, I love you too and am not leaving you either. But, also, I have an add-on request."

"Yes, Harry?" Draco said as if he was holding back giggling himself.

"Kiss me again?" Harry stares into Draco's eyes and sees both teasing and love imbedded.

Draco inches closer, and before letting their lips collide, says: "I am embarrassed you have to ask."

Harry wraps his arms around Draco and yanks him close as can be managed. Draco runs his fingers between Harry's hair and moves them down to remove the glasses. Harry smiles into the kiss, and in reaction so does Draco. Then, unexpectedly, Draco pulls away his lips.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He looked so disappointed, it pained Draco not to take Harry back into his kiss in sweet manifested glory.

"I feel, as being the good boyfriend here, our first time going at it since being reunited after years-would be better to do on a bed than a desk. Just, more special, you think?" Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"We were never quite conventional, Draco. Remember all the places we tried? The showers, on school desks, in dorm rooms, in closets-like the fast and the furious with sex." Draco was overcome with heavy laughter until Harry pressed himself closer to Draco. He narrowed his eyes, and shook his head.

"I am trying to be nice, don't ruin that rare opportunity Harry. Not saying we won't even screw in here. I mean we could in various places in here: against the wall, on the chair, on the desk, on the floor. But we will have much more time for that on a later day. Tonight, you will be treated to a perfect date night. Then, a civilized way into directing the end of the night to the inevitable sex. It will be totally secluded, a home cooked meal and sleepover at my place. Say yes."

Harry kissed Draco once softly. "How could I say no to that babe? I will be over with an overnight bag and everything tonight at-wait, I don't know where you live…"

Draco laughed. "I will pick you up at eight, and you can bring as much as you want with you. You are welcome to stay with me as long as you would like to Harry."

Harry then felt unsure of what to do. "So, eight then for the date…what about right now?"

Draco raised his eyebrow. Harry laughed and motioned downwards-proof they were both getting a little too excited. Draco just laughed along when he followed Harry's line of vision.

"Oh, damn, Harry…that is a tricky one. What time is it now?"

Harry looked over at his desk, seeing that it was already seven-thirty. He couldn't help but laugh. "We have a half an hour to compose ourselves for a date in a half hour…"

Draco laughed again and pulled away from Harry gently. "I will drive you to your place, you can get your things, and then the date will commence. Easy enough babe?" 

"Cute enough." Harry commenced to grasp Draco's hand as they left the office, that everybody else had already left, to be on their merry way to the first official date night as an official secret couple


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Where to Do

They walked through the threshold of Harry's door and slammed the door behind them. The difficulty still was very visible in them as the lust between them attempted to control them.

Harry shoved Draco against the door and kissed him so hard that it would have made Draco's knees buckle if he wasn't being hoisted up. Harry began rutting against Draco, and the blonde just moaned into Harry's lips.

Draco pulled away softly for very sheer moments. "Harry, what about our date?"

"This could be like…a prelude. An appetizer that starts off a great night." Draco wanted to protest on the logic that was so clearly flawed. On the other hand, he could not ponder the idea of having to let Harry go yet. He slammed his lips back to Harry's, and it was now Harry's turn to moan as the blonde dominated him.

Draco gripped onto Harry for dear life as they were so close-and starting manoeuvring Harry towards the couch. He sat Harry down and straddled his lap. They both moaned as Draco grinded himself against Harry in the lap. They fumbled around for a bit before ripping away at each other's clothes.

"Harry, I did mention a bed would be a good idea…" Draco points out as they are watching each other in the nude.

"Let's go then." Harry and Draco ran into his room and started at everything they had been missing for years and years. When they both were completely worn out and spent, they proceeded to lay together comfortably in cuddling.

Draco held Harry by arms around the waist, legs intertwined, and Draco rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"That was bloody brilliant." Harry smirked proudly, knowing Draco wasn't upset about making it so dinner will have to be made quickly due to the time.

"Do you have a roommate Potter?" Draco asked, looking around the seemingly barren house.

"Many. I live with Seamus, Luna, and Ginny," Harry's eyes widened in panic, "Oh, crap, Ginny…"

Draco laughed lightly. "If Ginny had caught us, she would have made a big deal. Since I haven't heard her rant yet, I assume we are good."

"You assumed wrong Draco." Ginny said in a low voice.

"Ginny-" Harry began.

"THIS is why you are leaving me? For Draco FUCKING Malfoy? You have got to be FUCKING kidding me. Damn you Harry Potter. I came here to tell you we were cool-that I hoped we could still be friends and the whole spiel. Now, I am not so sure. I will move out by morning."

"Ginny, I am so sorry." Harry couldn't have thought of anything else to say because he was so zoned.

"I need time to handle this, I can't be here. Ron and Fred will probably be by tomorrow for my things."

Ginny ran out of the room, and the boys heard the front door slam behind her.

"She isn't handling this well." Draco said simply. "Maybe you can offer to take a few days out of the house so she can organize her way out. My place is available…and I live alone."

Harry smiled and nodded, loving the idea. He sent a text message to Ginny that he would be gone for a week, and packed up some things quickly with Draco to be set to go.

"This enough stuff Harry?" Draco asked frankly.

"Hell yes babe. Let us go to your place. I am hungry for real food and to be gone from here."

"Love that attitude and enthusiasm boy."

Draco and Harry proceeded to Draco's car and were to Draco's place in a sheer twenty minutes, already having picked up fast-food.

They went in and sat at Draco's marble table, and started pulling food from the bag. "Not exactly the romantic home-cooked meal I was thinking for you…but this shall have to do the trick."

"You can cook?" Harry asked Draco, completely astonished.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I like doing so. I also like baking. I am a self-taught foodie."

"Too cute. That is good though for me as well, I am damn terrible at cooking no matter how I try…" Harry looked down at his plate, thoroughly embarrassed.

"I guess I will just have to teach you then ." Draco said with a wink.

Once they finished their food, they were very quiet. Until Draco spoke up again as they arrived at his bedroom door, interlocked in an iron-tight embrace. "Alright, so the guest bedroom is down the hall, to your right."

Harry shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and sultry at first, until it turned into a slue of untamed passion and need. Draco pulled one of his hands from Harry's waist to quickly open the door behind them. Once they were inside the door, Harry was shoved down onto the silk sheets of Draco's king-size bed.

"How do you afford this while unemployed? I am a department head and don't get this stuff." Harry was so lost.

"Family money Harry, after my mother died, I was allotted her fortune. My dad has his own to live off of." Draco looked away quickly, drawn very much out of the mood.

"Your mother…she died?" Draco nodded softly. "I am so sorry. I had no idea. Can I help you to feel better or distracted?"

Draco didn't answer. So, as Draco sat up on the edge of the bed, Harry crawled himself over to sit behind and against him. Draco lowered his head back into Harry's shoulder and cried.

Harry couldn't believe the open nature of the moment-with the display that rarely happens from Draco. He couldn't think of anything else to do, so he kissed Draco a few times softly on the side of his neck. Draco then turned completely around to face Harry and buried his face in Harry's chest.

Harry stroked his back gently, comforting his from the trauma. "My dad doesn't know yet either." Draco whispered almost incoherently. Harry felt the broken pieces shatter as they both had quite a journey ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's One-Another That Make It Okay

Harry continued to hold on tightly to Draco as he cried for a very long while, before Draco fell asleep in his arms and he laid them down into the bed sheets. Still he wouldn't dare to let Draco go, but he was not able to sleep. He was trying to figure out what to do next.

Ginny was probably going to tell everyone she knew-with the gross temper she tended to keep with her.

That meant that Harry would have to deal with his side much sooner than he had anticipated. He buried his face into Draco's shoulder too, trying to overcome the fear and frustration. Not having the slightest clue how to handle it all. When Harry couldn't hold it back anymore, he started to weep like Draco had before. Draco awoke to the sound of Harry's sobs and grasped him closer.

"Harry, I-what's wrong?" Draco asked softly. Harry didn't answer. He just gently lifted his face from Draco's chest and looked into his eyes. The fear and sadness in them made Draco almost want to cry too.

"She's going to tell…I have to be ready for it. I don't know how to handle this yet…" Draco understood immediately, and pressed his lips gently to Harry's to try to sooth him.

When he pulled away, he smiled weakly. "I am here with you; we will handle this together, okay? It is going to be okay. I promise."

"How could you know it is going to be okay?" Harry still hadn't fallen quite to ease.

"Because it is us, we have each other now. If we can finally be together, we can do anything. Because everybody loves you, including me, and that will make everything okay. Please, just trust me when I say that we have got this." Draco kissed Harry once more, and Harry made it so it was more passionate.

As the kiss deepened, Draco smiled into it. "Trust me now?" Harry nodded, anxious to claim back Draco's lips to his.

The clock struck seven, signalling the morn of a brand new kind of day.

"Barely any sleep and feel better than ever," Harry spoke lightly.

Draco laughed sweetly. "Oh, and why would that be?" Draco asked teasingly. Harry lightly shoved Draco's shoulder in a playful fashion, and they both laughed.

"Today will be a long day," Harry said wistfully, "Thank Merlin I will have you by my side for it all."

"You bet you're sweet ass. Go get dressed and I will make us some breakfast." He kissed Harry lightly before getting up. "We've got this."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to Work Babe

Harry walked into the office slowly, with Draco following directly behind. Before he even looked to see them, he could feel the stares of his employees pierce him unkindly. There were unfriendly slurs being passed in the under-breath of them, knowing they feared for their jobs too much to dare speak them louder.

The discretion of the ridicule didn't surpass Harry's supporting friend. Ron saw the employees behaving so vulgarly, and shouted at them. "Dear wizard folk who value their jobs here, with my position in Human Resources I will have your ass fired fast if I continue to hear any discriminatory behaviour, even in your hushed tones, against your boss. We clear?"

The sea of employees mostly just nodded and subsided by ducking their heads to their paperwork…but all of them weren't so kind.

"I can be as rude as I want. I don't feel comfortable in finding out Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's secret. Shouldn't employee comfort and welfare count for something? Additionally, I believe Lucius would be lividly intrigued by the ideal that has come to arise."

"Pansy Parkinson, that is cruel and inconceivably disgusting of you to threaten them with-" Ron began.

"Oh, it wasn't an empty threat or anything. Lucius will be by to visit Draco soon, whether at home or office, eager to find out what intriguing news his only son and heir has to tell him."

"YOU FOUL, LOTHESOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! TO MY OFFICE NOW, PARKINSON!" Ron screamed as he beckoned for Pansy to go ahead of him.

Harry laughed lightly. "You know, I think I recall Hermione calling you that nasty title back at Hogwarts. Not exactly creative on Ron's part to use his wife's insult."

Draco attempted a weak smile, and Harry took onto his anxiety at once. Harry quickly grasped Draco's hand and yanked him away into his own office.

Harry closed the door behind them and gave Draco one tender kiss. "We've got this, don't give up on it now. We got this."

"Harry, that is my father we are talking about! I don't know how he will…I mean, you probably could never have imagined telling your father and he is not nearly as deathly as mine is!" Harry looked away, hurt by the comment on his father. "I didn't mean to bring up your father…I am sorry about that. Don't be upset, please."

Harry didn't know what to say. He and Draco were on the edge of insanity-on the brink of so many emotions that threatened to tear them apart. Harry couldn't find words, so he found lips instead.

Draco spoke in a low voice between kisses: "Shouldn't we…be talking about…how to handle this?'

"No…we should really…just give ourselves a damn break. We deserve it." Draco gave into Harry's ideals until he was leaned back on Harry's desk, and Harry was kissing his neck.

Draco saw a shadow beyond the blinds of the office, and immediately sat up in fear. Harry didn't take the motion as fear, and Harry yanked Draco closer to him, kissing him more deeply. Draco lost his attention span to the point where he didn't even hear the door open.

"Sir, I said not to step into this office without knocking first…Blimey! Harry, uhm, you have a guest that you probably should have been more careful about things now because you were anticipating his arrival. Harry finally pulled his face away from Draco's to be greeted with the ice-cold stare of one Lucius Malfoy. Ron was cursing under his breath as he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. The trapping of the three into one room.

Lucius tried very hard to compose his voice to sound normal. "Mr. Potter, it has been made to my awareness my son had some news for me. I didn't realize the severity of the situation."

"Dad, I can explain-" Draco weakly attempted to begin.

"No, you certainly can't. It is enough to find out that one's son is consorting with other men. Leaving that you are my only heir, and now won't be having an heir following you. THEN the fact that it is POTTER you choose. Damn it Draco, why couldn't you have chosen someone that is actually relatively similar to the royal tradition that has been of the Malfoy lineage?" Lucius finished his rant with a devilish smile, that was soon down-turned by Draco's response.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A DISGUSTING LINE TO FOLLOW. ALL HATE AND MISTRUST AND VICIOUCNESS. IF THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS TO KEEP UP BEING A PART OF THE 'MALFOY LINEAGE ACCEPTANCE, SCREW THAT! I WANT COMPASSION AND LOVE AND LOYALTY. I WANT TO BE LIKE THE MAN THAT I CHOSE, NOT THE DISGRACE OF A MAN I WAS BORN TO. GET OUT OF OUR OFFICE NOW. AND, BY THE WAY, FUCK YOU!"

Draco kissed Harry once more, and looked back to see a still stunned-still Lucius standing there gaping at them. Harry took to reiterating the request: "Sir, get out of my office."

"Potter, don't you dare tell me what to do! I want to talk to my boy! He is mine, not yours, mine. Whether he goddamned likes it or not. And there is more to it than he assumes."

"Like, what, if I may ask?" Harry interjected.

"The force, the pain, and the similar secret that is shared."

"What is that?"

"Narcissa wasn't the love of my life that was killed in the battle-it was Snape's death that mattered."

Draco looked up fervently. "Are you saying-"

Lucius Malfoy looked to the ground in a newfound shyness: "I was in love with Severus Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Do You Do When Your Dad Matches You

Draco sat in utter shock. Jaw dropped, eyes wide as he repeated his father's confession of love for Severus play repeatedly in his mind. Still befuddled at how he could have never noticed this. Through his childhood, through his father's actions. Thinking back it made sense.

Severus and Lucius were always side by side. In battle, in casual settings-they were inseparable. Draco had just always taken to the assumption that they were good allies to each other. Or best friends. Lucius began to flashback to how he first began things with Severus as his son was stunned silent.

_It was back in their years at Hogwarts. The boys, devious as they were, had already conjured up a very noticeable talent in the dark arts. Lucius and Severus were top of their class. They quickly had become best friends after Lily had abandoned Severus for the attentions of James._

_One day, they were in the room of requirements. Practicing their best work so far. Not only being the advanced spells they had learned in class, but also ones they had specially taken to make on their own. Severus was at practice at one that he had tried to make of his own for enemies, with the ideal in mind of James Potter._

_Severus asked gently if he could try his spell on Lucius, not knowing the effect it would have. Lucius laughed and nodded as he made Severus chase him about before using it: giving the full victim effect to the offensive spell. When Severus finally hit his target, he was pulled apart in shock. _

_He saw his best friend writhing on the floor, spilling buckets of blood in his midst. Severus tried a few counter-curses before settling on making one of his own. When he found it began to work, he yanked Lucius up into his arms._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't anticipate it working so well." Severus muttered incorrigibly into Lucius' ear. Lucius, exhausted from the physical pain, leaned his head into his friend's shoulder. _

"_It's not your fault," Lucius said gently, "And, at least you know it works, right?" He ended off with a weak laugh, and Severus just shook his head._

"_No, Lucius, no need to take it easy on me here. I hurt you, it is okay to be angry." Severus bowed his head down. _

_Lucius felt a weird feeling fluttering in his stomach. He felt something incredibly new. Pride, and want. "Severus, I am not angry. Bloody proud, but not angry dear friend."_

_Severus lifted his head out of the blonde's shoulder and matched his eyes to the blonde's. Severus felt immediately the same spark that Lucius had been feeling. He leaned forward, and quickly met his lips to the ones of Lucius._

_The kiss started off as gentle. Careful, experimental. Then Lucius pulled Severus tighter to him, and the two boys lost complete control. They were grinding, and kissing, and feeling about each other without a damned care in the world. Until Severus pulled away slightly in a haze of confusion._

"_Why?" Severus searched the eyes of Lucius for an answer, one neither boy did possess. The fact was that it was beyond both of them. Lucius shrugged his shoulders in defeat, and Severus just laughed. They pulled together again, and this time didn't let go._

"Dad, was he the only one?" Draco asked softly. Lucius looked to his son with sad eyes, and nodded lightly in disgusting acknowledgement. The only person Lucius had ever truly loved was dead.

Draco hopped off the desk, throwing his doubts and judgements aside, and went to hug his father. Lucius buried his face into his son's shoulder, and let the tears run out.

Lucius pulled away gently when the tears began to subside. "Is Potter the only one for you?" Draco smiled, looked over to Harry, and back to his father with a heady nod. Lucius smiled and nodded to his son.

He then turned around to share his smile with Harry too. "Welcome to the family then, Potter." Harry jumped off the desk and into a group hug.

"Call me Harry. If we are family, you can call me Harry now."

"Call me whatever you like then, Harry. I have no objections to family. It is about honour, even if it has been hidden over the years by dark times." Lucius grinned widely. "Now, I must be going. Work in my own office to be done."

Lucius was halfway out the door, before adding the soft remark: "And, there are plenty of locking charms that would keep people away for future reference. For the sake of keeping your private moments private, I thought you'd like to know."

Lucius shut the door swiftly behind him, and Harry immediately put a silencing charm around the room. And a lock charm on the door.

Draco laughed assuredly. "That was very unexpected, darling."

Harry moved over to Draco quickly. "On the contrary, I think it was overdue."

Draco leans his face forward, closer to Harry's, painfully slowly. "Oh, and why would that be?"

Harry shut him up with his lips and hips, and Draco wasn't arguing this time


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Getting to the Bar

When they were finished, they both were laughing. "I told you there were lots of places in your office we could eventually have our fun on."

Harry was doubling over laughing. "I hadn't anticipating them all being exhibited in one day though." They were holding each other, lying on the floor now, buck naked and exhausted from their hours of fun together. Draco laughed as he leaned into Harry's shoulder.

"Is it bad that I don't want to get up and away yet?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco once gently on the top of his head. "No, because that would mean we both had the same bad idea."

"How long can we stay here like this? Don't you have work to do?"

"Not that can't be taken care of later." Harry held Draco tighter to him, and let his eyes start to slip closed for sleep.

Then, his phone started buzzing and he groaned. Not wanting to have to get up for it. But, he knew he did. He answered it in an unfriendly fashion despite himself just before the last ring.

"Is this urgent?" He dodged even the simple courtesy of hello. Draco laughed gently and got up to stand behind Harry. Calming Harry down by gently caressing him.

"Hello Harry, it's Luna. How are you today?"

"Oh, hi Luna. Sorry to be so rude. I am…fine, how are you?" Harry held back happy sounds as Draco began to kiss the sweet spot on his neck.

"I realize it has only been a day, but I was wondering whether or not you are coming back home. Ginny just moved out all her stuff, spewing about nasty memories as she left. And, me and Seamus were wondering whether you were coming home. Seamus has already invited some girl to stay with him in his room to fill the void of Ginny. Wondering if I will have to break to him you aren't coming home either."

Even Draco had to laugh at that. Seamus was more dependant of a person than anybody not close to him could realize. "Well, I actually am staying out for at least the week with Draco."

"Oh, I heard about that. I am so happy for you two, Harry. It is so good to see you found somebody that is going to make you happy. Unlike you and Ginny, who were just making each other more miserable by the minute. We should celebrate! How about we go to the Hog's Head tonight? You, Draco, me, Seamus, Neville, Ronald, and maybe even the twins. All of us celebrating you two."

Harry couldn't help but blush. It was a good thing that Luna couldn't see that through the phone lines. "That would be great Luna. Some butter beer and some friends would be fantastic. And, it will get Seamus to calm himself."

"I agree very much so. See you around eight then?" Luna asked fervently. "Absolutely Luna."

"Bye then for now Harry, and Draco." Luna giggled sweetly before she hung up the phone.

"How the devil did she know I was here?" Draco asked, befuddled.

"Well, you do have a distinct laugh I guess." Harry interjected.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So, a celebration of us then? Something to be looking forward to."

"I couldn't agree more." Harry kissed Draco once more gently before going around the room to retrieve his clothing.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Draco asked playfully.

"Firstly, because we have to meet up with people in less than an hour, in case you hadn't noticed the time had gotten so late again." Draco smirked as he took a realization that they had spent so much time at play that day. "And, secondly, if it is insinuating more happening to remain nude, I am a little tired and spent at this point babe."

Draco laughed sweetly. "Just because I'm also too tired to play, doesn't mean I don't like enjoying the view." Harry looked at him and laughed a bit.

"Agreed consensus." Harry started getting dressed and turned away from Draco slightly. Draco snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. "Making it hard to concentrate, Draco."

"Why, does this distract you?" Draco kissed his neck more, brushing his lips across Harry's neck in between kisses.

"Yes, it does. In a good way, but distracting non the less." Harry sighed as Draco still hadn't let loose of his neck.

"I can help then." Draco grasped Harry's clothes from Harry and started first putting on his shirt, while still kissing his neck as he did up the button's of Harry's shirt. Then he threw on Harry's jacket swiftly before moving to get Harry's bottoms for him. Rubbing and caressing Harry as he moved them up Harry's legs. Harry let loose a light moan as Draco rubbed while he did up the pants.

"See," Draco pulled away slowly with a smirk, "easy enough, right?" Harry turned and grasped Draco tightly, kissing him with fervour and fire. Draco laughed into the kiss before pulling away.

"It'd be a shame to have made all that effort to put on your clothes just to rip them all back off, Harry." It took a few moments, but Harry smirked and pulled away.

"What are you doing now?" Draco asked swiftly. Harry came back to Draco with the pile of Draco's clothes in his arms.

"My turn to help," Harry interjected. Draco just laughed and put his arms out on either side, signalling for Harry to go on ahead and do so. Harry grabbed Draco's shirt off the table, and flung it around Draco's back before catching wind of Draco's staring silver eyes.

Harry kissed Draco tenderly as he began to put Draco into his shirt. Buttoning up the buttons slowly as they kissed. Then, not letting loose, Harry reached back to grab Draco's undergarments off the table. He moved his hands down slowly as he had Draco step into them, and slid his hands up Draco's legs, his thighs, painfully slowly as he put them on.

"Hurry up, please, or I will just have to fight past the exhaustion to take you again." Draco said playfully. Harry didn't do as told. He slowly grabbed Draco's pants, and slid them up at the same speed, this time taking extra time as he was in the area to be doing up the pants.

"Harry, ugh!" Harry looked up worried, and Draco laughed. He kissed Harry fervently as Harry had kissed Draco minutes earlier. "So damn difficult that we have to be going now."

"Let's not get ourselves too exhausted or excited before heading out to meet so many friends." Harry suggested.

"Your friends absolutely wouldn't appreciate that," Draco said jokingly.

Harry grasped Draco's hand. "Our friends now."

With that, they were off to see the friend field


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Night at the Bar

Draco and Harry arrived at the bar to see that their friends were already sat at conjoining tables.

"Hey boys, get on over here!" Katie Bell beckoned brightly. It was a shock to see her there. Judging by her place sitting next to Seamus, that must be who he brought in as the Ginny replacement. And Katie wasn't the only unexpected guest there.

Neville was perched behind Luna's chair, whispering in her ear as she giggled. Then there was Hermione, whom they should have anticipated that Ron would bring along in the first place. She was Ron's wife after all. The rest being Seamus, Fred, and George seated at the table, waiting for their chances to greet the celebration couple.

"Harry, I can't believe it! I love you soooo muuuuch. With you twooo is gonnna bbbbee soooo greeeaat." Hermione said slowly. Ron just laughed precariously.

"The wife may have gotten here a bit early to start the drinking…sorry, she is so different and woozy as a drunk. Kind o' a lightweight, my girl is." Ron said in a proud tone, which was totally inappropriate to his wording.

"It's alright, I quite prefer her like this. Heylo Granger, how'd the nerd act work to get you a job?" Draco interjected amusedly.

"I haaaaveee aaaa gooooodd jooob, and I maaaakkkeee waaaaayy morreee moneeey thaaaan anyyyyy ooooffff myyyy frieeennnddss. Did I teellll youuu howww aweeessssooommme yoooouuu arrreee Draco?" Hermione slurred, in between hefty giggles.

Draco just laughed and shook his head. He went to say more to her, but Harry stopped him with a slight hand to the shoulder. "Let's not spend the whole night mocking the lightweight drunk friend, alright?" Draco nodded, still laughing, and went to go get everyone a first round of drinks.

"So, Luna, we here to celebrate you and Neville as well?" Fred interjected.

Luna finally tore her eyes away from Neville, and giggled nervously. "No, but now that you mention it, yes that is happening too."

Everyone just smiled, knowing it was the reunion and unions of a lifetime they had to celebrate that night. Draco came back with the first round of drinks. Then, about seven rounds later, things started to liven up.

First to be noticed was Fred and George. To see them drunk was a whole new world. While they naturally played in sobriety as identical, they were complete opposites as drunks. Fred was discovered to be a loopy drunk, while George was a clearly angry drunk.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedelidee, there they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head!" Fred was skipping around, singing over and over. George was chasing him.

"No, no! Fred, shut up! You don't even have any coconuts!" George was yelling at Fred furiously. His twin just smiled brighter at him.

"But don't you want the coconuts, George? We can fiiiind the coconuts. Because, I've got a lovely bunch of-" Fred tried to sing again.

"No, you don't! You don't have damn coconuts, Fred!" George screamed back at him.

"Awweee, but we all want coconuts!" Fred laughs, and leans over Hermione's chair, "Don't you want coconuts Hermione? Want to help me find some?"

Hermione just went into a fit of laughter and stood up nodding. Ron looked back and forth between them with narrow eyes. He stared straight to Fred. "Be careful with her. I know I am sober here, but she's off her wagon, you hear?" Fred just nodded furiously before grabbing her hand and running off in some godforsaken direction.

Ron looks back to the table to see more of the spectacle of the drunk show. He couldn't help but be amused. He was so glad he could be sober to enjoy the scene at hand.

Seamus was dancing with Katie on the dance floor. It was so obvious how they matched, especially as drunks. She was a total slut on the floor, while Seamus kept whispering pick up lines in her ear. The flirt and the slut-how romantic!

Then there was the other couples. Couldn't exactly say that their drunk settings were as fitting of each other. 

Neville was acting like Superman. All macho and full of himself. Luna was beside him, hysterically telling everyone he was hers. He was talking to the rest of them about himself.

"You know how awesome I am?" Neville said. Ron just laughed and nodded. Luna gave him daggers for eyes. "He's mine, you know?" Ron laughed even more and nodded, barely believing what he was seeing.

"I managed to give Harry the ability to breath under water for an hour! Isn't that so amazing?" Ron said yes, and Neville continued. "Annnnnd, I killed the snake! Voldemort's snake! The last horcrux! Don't you wish you were me?" Ron just doubled over in laughter, and again Luna shot Ron an evil stare.

Then there was Draco and Harry. The best drunk contrast ever. Draco was up on the table, dancing like a stripper. And, Harry was shouting back and forth. Sometimes admirations of Draco, sometimes criticisms. Harry was not a stable personality drunk.

"Draco, get down from there!" Harry scolded quietly. Draco smirked and leaned down to meet his lover's eyes.

"Why, Harry, want a lap dance?" Draco said humorously. Harry glared at him, then in an instance started nodding. Draco laughed at Harry's large amount of uncertainty.

He climbed off the table and whipped off his shirt. Ron looked up in shock. "Blimey, Draco, you are going to get kicked out!"

"Why not spice up this place a bit? You know the most successful bars have strippers!" Draco insinuated falsely, laughing hysterically.

"Whatever mate. But most aren't grinding on their own boyfriend's lap." Ron pointed out.

"If you are jealous, I could always come over there and serve you next…" Draco joked. Harry stared at him incredulously, and so did Ron.

"Not one for strippers, especially not scrawny blonde men." Ron said laughing. Draco got up and turned to face Ron. Harry whined a bit, but Draco ignored him.

"Just to show you, Ron." Draco waved his hand down himself, showing his new body off. His hair had grown longer than his school years, and instead of being scrawny-is now totally built and beautiful.

"I get it then. If I was into guys, I would consider the lap dance. Now go back to Harry's lap, I am sick of his damned whining." Harry agreed to Ron's consensus, as he pulled Draco's waist to bring him quickly back.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Harry asked him. Draco smiled, dancing for Harry slower now.

"Indeed you did, darling. Indeed you did." Draco landed himself into Harry's lap completely, and smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Harry pulled Draco to him frantically, kissing him with a huge acceleration of fervour. Draco didn't argue, as he yanked away at Harry's shirt as well.

The bartender, who happened to be Hagrid, came over quickly. "Boys, please don't get too rowdy. When they pulled apart, the look on Hagrid's face was priceless. "Oh, I didn't realize it was you Harry…and, uhm, Draco?"

"Hey Hagrid, bartending now? You get canned from Hogwarts then?" Draco asked rudely. Hagrid just scoffed back.

"No. They just asked me to work nights here. Figured I would make a damned good club monitor. With my size and all, being a bouncer is easy. Since it is you, Harry, I will let it go. Just, keep down the PDA. This bar isn't exactly made for that. It is right next to a private school for children." Hagrid said swiftly.

"Well, you haven't bothered those three other duos that are on the verge of going at it around here." Hagrid looked befuddled, before he looked to the places Harry was pointing.

First place pointing to was the scene of Neville and Luna against the bar, still being hysterical. "Neville, you know you are mine right?"

Neville scoffed. "As long as you know you are lucky to have such as stud as me."

Luna nodded furiously, and yanked Neville's lips back to hers. He already had her sat up on the bar, hands sliding up her thighs as the kiss grew deeper.

Hagrid nodded, not really worried. He figured those two would take it outside before doing much else, so it was not a current issue.

Then his eyes wandered to the next pair. Seamus and Katie were on the dance floor, grinding and practically eating away at each other as they made out so furiously. At that point, Hagrid moved away to go solve the second dispute. Not concerned yet to find the third.

"So, who's the third pair?" Ron asked amusedly. Harry shook his head no, furiously. "Come on, mate. I can take it. Even if it is Fred and George." Harry winced when Fred said Fred, and Draco muffled laughter.

"Blimey, what-" Ron shut his mouth as he spotted the third duo. His brother, Fred, was having his way with his wife. On the edge of the floor, in the dark hall where barely anyone could see.

Fred had Hermione propped up against the wall, her dress was raised up. Fred was thrusting into her furiously, as she muffled her moans by leaning her face into his shoulder. Ron was speechless, and so was Harry.

Draco sobered up in that moment, and found a temporary solution: "Ron, let us get you out of here." Ron nodded robotically, as the pair guided Ron out of the Hog's Head grimly, not sure what else to do in the miserable situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fred's Side

Neither Draco or Harry knew how to console Ron. They all sat in Draco's car. Harry and Ron sat in the back, while Draco was in the front. Not driving yet, as they weren't sobered enough yet to take off anywhere. And, Ron was not in a steady enough state as the sober one to handle driving.

Ron was just in a state of shock. "I mean, Hermione is such as lovely woman. So reserved, and beautiful-and doesn't she love me? Harry, didn't you think she loved me?" Harry nodded slowly, and let his best friend cry on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help wonder just how this really did happen…

Fred's POV

I was drinking. It was a normal night. I was at arms with George, as we always were. Although, as drunks we were a million times worse. I wasn't quite as drunk as I let on though. I was just messing with everyone. And, so was Hermione.

When I called Hermione away, making a fake 'deluded drunk excuse' for it, no one suspected a thing. Hermione dragged me quickly into the back hallway. She got up on the tips of her toes, and wrapped her arms around me neck. She had her gorgeous smile on her face, and I couldn't resist her charm. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her softly.

She wouldn't have the softness. With how rare the chance was for us to have the chance to do this, I couldn't blame her. I could remember well how this all came to begin.

_It was in the battle of Hogwarts. I was face to face with a death eater. In that moment, I thought I was a dead man. My wand had been thrown aside, and I had lost complete hope. I waited for everything to turn black…but then it didn't. I waited minutes more before opening my eyes to Hermione's smiling face._

_She just laughed nonchalantly. "You didn't think I would let you be killed, now do you?" I looked at her with a befuddled expression, before spotting the death eater that was evidently knocked dead on the floor._

"_You saved me, Hermione?" I asked, taken in great awe. She nodded in a spunky way. _

"_No worries, now you can just owe me one," Hermione said with a wink. I laughed and got to my feet, my face inches away from hers._

"_How can I repay you for saving my life, do you suppose?" She shrugged, and I just smiled. _

_I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. I realized I had never really noticed how pretty her eyes were before. I had never gotten the chance to ever think of her beauty, her being the girl my brother was in love with and all. _

"_Is the battle almost over, you think?" She asked. I shook my head, thinking the worse was still to come. "Then, I know how you can repay me, Fred." I tilted my head, my face a mask of fake confusion. I knew what she wanted, but I wanted her to ask for it._

"_Make our last moments here worthwhile." Hermione began meekly. She became bolder as she wrapped her arms around my waist tightly. "Take me, and make this time we have count."_

_I smiled, and leaned my face down to hers. When I kissed her, I thought there was no better bliss in the world. If I had to go, I wanted my last time to be connected to her lips. To her._

_She moved her hands into my hair, and I lifted her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around me, and I swiftly started walking,. Trying to find a decent place to do this with her. Luckily, I quickly stumbled along the ROR._

_Hermione pulled away to laugh at the perfection of the finding. We entered through the door, and the room had a beautiful bed waiting in the center for us. I looked back to Hermione's face after the door swung closed, and she was smiling at me deviously._

"_You still want to do this?" she asked as she moved herself against me. I nodded furiously, and she smiled bigger before kissing me again. I couldn't get over how lucky I was. This woman had saved my life, and now, was giving into letting me have the loving of a lifetime. _

_I threw her playfully to the bed. She laughed as I did a little dance for her. I took off my shirt first, and looked to see her reaction, She was nodding fervently for me to continue. I hesitated, but she slid to the edge of the bed. She took off her dress in one quick motion, and I knew I had to keep going._

_I reached for my pants, before having a better idea. I scurried around to the other side of the bed, and hopped under the covers. Hermione was giggling like the schoolgirl she was. She got under with me, and began to kiss me gently. _

_Now, I could sense she was nervous. I kind of thought she may have done this before. Knowing how long she had been with my brother. And before that, the famous and sexy Victor Krum. Even before that, I thought Harry might have had a go at this one. Now, in this moment though, it brought me to the surface in the thought of her with my brother._

_I pulled from her lips, and she stared at me in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked unsteadily._

"_I was just wondering, if you had ever done this before. And, I know you have been with my brother for a while now. It would make me feel bad either way. If he had done this before with you, it would be grossly wrong. If not, I am stealing this opportunity for the two of you to share this." I looked away sadly-hating myself for saying these things. These moments with her were perfect, and my logic was ruining this for me. I hated that my logic had to wait for now to kick in._

_Hermione too looked away, biting her lip. I could tell she was carefully plotting out what to say to me next. When she looked back to me, and pulled my face up to look at hers-she was smiling profusely. _

"_I know this is going to sound crazy, I mean, really crazy. But Ronald isn't the Weasley I am in love with. Despite the years as best friends, the years together, the praise….he never gained my love. It wasn't right to feel that way though,. I had to conform. At least until I was done at Hogwarts. Pretend for them that I was in love with him," Hermione said assuredly. I looked to her with wide eyes._

"_Do you mean to say that…" I tried to begin._

"_Yes, that I fell in love with you. Despite myself, knowing it was stupid. Being the dorky friend of your younger brother didn't bode well for me. I, you never knew." I looked at Hermione. She was so sad for no reason. I lifted her chin, and I kissed her gently._

_When I pulled apart from her, she looked at me with eyes full of questions. "I want you so much. In every way, I couldn't admit it, Hermione. You were my younger brother's girlfriend. It was so wrong to feel for you. But, I fell for you. Just as hard as you did for me. We just connected in such an odd way-I fell in love with you. Now that I know you love me, I will be damned if I don't get to hold you. Kiss you. And, let you know how much I love you."_

"_What about your brother? My best friend? What will people think if I leave him for you?" She asked sadly. I shook my head. _

"_You won't then. Not until everybody can be ready for it," I began, "I won't make us both hated by our families. Our friends, our world. We will love in secret, until the world can take us."_

_She smiled, and nodded. Tears ran down her face, knowing how sad it was that we would have to hide this way. To have to use Ronald this way. But, I couldn't think about that. I just wanted to feel her lips on mine. I pulled her against me, and I kissed her softly. She kissed me back, and I smiled into her lips._

_I lightly pushed her away. I laughed at her expression. "Do you want to maybe, enjoy this time just together sweetly? I know that is not typical, but just to relax for a while?" Hermione smiled knowingly, and turned to face away from me. I caught what she meant._

_I wrapped my arms around her gently. I held her every contour to mine. Our hands intertwined on her stomach. Her legs intertwined perfectly with mine in a sweet twist. And I rested my head on her shoulder. I never wanted to let her go. Hermione was mine in that moment, and I didn't want to let that go,_

_About an hour later, she turned around grinning mischievously. "Would it be okay to go for a little bit of the typical?" She asked me this as I turned to lay on my back. I laughed, and hesitantly nodded._

_She climbed on top of me, and started grinding against me. I let out a stifled moan. She giggled, and she was done for. I flipped on top of her, and ground myself against her harder. She moaned louder than I had, and I couldn't help but smile._

_I quickly unfastened her bra and worked my way to kiss her chest. Kissing and biting, as she appreciatively moaned in response. She ground herself against me harder, and then moved her hands to rip away my pants and boxers. _

"_Someone's eager, are they?" She nodded fervently, which just made him feel like laughing . She raised her eyebrow to me, and brought me back to focus. I slid her panties down slowly, torturous in going at such a slow pace. Then I slid into her swiftly, and she made a slight sound of pain._

"_Hermione, are you okay? Should I…stop?" I asked quickly._

"_You better not stop. Just keep going, it will get better." For the first bit, I could tell she was in pain. I almost wanted to stop to make things easier for her-but she wouldn't have let me. Then, I could tell instantly when her pain was gone. It was when I heard her moan of pleasure instead of pain that I began to thrust faster and faster into her. _

_As it continued, she literally screamed my name. She looked at me in embarrassment, and I gave her a look back of eager encouragement. I went to thrusting faster and faster, until we were both completely spent. I let loose of her, and we both lay smiling at each other._

"_Wow." It was the only thing either of us could think to say,_

That day was brilliant, and sparked a flame. An affair that kept going and going. We had planned, knowing we would see each other at the bar, that this day would be yet another day for our time together. I needed her back with me. And, as far as I knew, she needed me just as bad. Making the most of the little time we could have together


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hermione's Side

Draco had even sat himself in the backseat with Harry to comfort Ron. They were both trying hard to comfort Ron, but Ron was inconsolable. "If it was with anyone else it would be different, you know? But, it was with my bloody older brother! How could she do this?"

Hermione's POV

I knew in my heart of hearts what I was doing to Ron was incredulous and wrong. I hated myself for not being able to have fallen in love with Ronald. He was my best friend, even over Harry. I could never bare to lose him. But, I can't find the way to love him the way he loves me.

I should feel more shame. More like the sickly woman I am for doing this to my best friend. But, in the arms of the man I truly love, I feel nothing but happiness. I feel the want, the hope. The wishing that I could have him with me forever. I remember my wedding day with Ronald, how terrible it was for both Fred and I.

_I was sitting in Ginny's room. All the girls had left to go work on things downstairs, and I was left for some needed time alone. I was sitting looking at my beautiful wedding gown. It was consistent of off-white lace, overlapping a beautiful silk floor-length slip. It was a beautiful homemade creation of Mrs. Weasley herself. Hermione would be touched, if it had been to marry whom she really wished to marry._

_As if on cue, Fred walks into the room slowly. He gets one look at me, and he closes the door behind him. He rushes over to sit by my side on the bed, and I lay my head in his shoulder. Crying so hard that I make us both shake. It even makes him cry too. When I finally pull my face up to look at him, tears are still streaming down my face._

"_I wish you were the one I was marrying today," I said softly. He nodded solemnly. _

"_Me too, Hermione. Me too." I fell to lay back on the bed, my face in my hands. Fred quickly lays himself down behind me and wraps his arms around me. He slowly pulls my hands from my face, and holds me to him tightly. Just like he did the first day we had together._

"_I wish, Hermione, that they could be okay with this. Be okay with us. I wish that Ronald wasn't the one that everyone approved for you to be with. I wish that I could be waiting downstairs for you right now. I wish you were putting on that gorgeous dress, knowing that you were going to be walking up the aisle to my smiling face. That today, everybody would cheer as we could declare that we were going to be together for as long as we live." Fred stopped, choking on his tears. I cried so hard, I thought I would never be able to cry again after that day._

"_I wish we could run away. I wish we didn't have all these obligations here. That we could run away and be together. And, that people would leave us alone to be happy." I said solemnly. He buried his face into my neck, and I could feel his tears against my skin. "I can't lose this, Fred."_

"_Neither can I. So, we won't." I nodded. I knew how wrong it was. That we should just leave this to be the last day together. I was getting married to Ronald. But, I knew I would break down if I lost this connection with Fred. _

_He held me like that for a while, and then he softly gave me a kiss goodbye. Minutes before the arrival of the wedding girls, he left with one last phrase: "I will never let you go."_

_I let a few more tears shed before the girls came in to get me ready. They took the puffy eyes as a result to lack of sleep. If only they really knew what was wrong._

_I walked up the aisle. It was a cute backyard ceremony, much like the wedding of Bill and Fleur. I walked up the aisle, trying to painfully fake a smile for Ronald. He smiled his goofy smile, and I knew at least he was truly happy for this day. It hurt not to cry for this. _

_I walked up the aisle, and instead of looking at Ronald, was staring into the eyes of Fred. Who, coincidentally, was Ronald's best man. He watched me to. His eyes were looking into mine, as mine connected to his. _

_Ron didn't even notice. Fred was right behind him, so Ronald thought I was looking into his eyes. I stared at Fred. Trying to pretend for Ronald, and be sad for Fred. It was the most difficult moment in our lives. I just wanted to run up, and grab his arm, and run back down that aisle with him. Grab Fred and run the hell away from this confining place._

_I walked up, and I stood across from Ronald. He leaned down and whispered to me how beautiful I looked. I hadn't any focus to that. I couldn't hear or speak. I could barely breath. I was marrying the wrong Weasley, and I would have to make the real love of my life remain a secret because of it._

_When the final vows were read, and it was time to kiss Ronald, it was worse. This was my second kiss with him, and the first was brutally awkward. I had kept Ron at a fair distance. Feeling if it would be so much worse if I was to be physical with both Weasley boys. This kiss just was a reminder that, after this night, that was no longer an option. I looked at Fred as I pulled away, trying to hide how watery my eyes had become. _

_The crowd cheered around us. Thinking I was readying myself to happy tears. I thought to myself again how crazy it would be, if only they knew the truth. Ron wrapped his one arm around my waist, and pumped his other in the air. He faced us to the audience, and they all cheered. _

_I spotted Mrs. Weasley in the crowd, crying. I knew hers were happy tears-but I wished that I could be crying to. Not at all in the same way. I wished it more than anything._

_At the dinner, Ronald and I shook a bunch of people's hands. A lot of people we knew, and people we didn't, came around to congratulate us. Saying just how perfect we were together. What a lie._

_That night, before me and Ronald set off to our honeymoon, Fred pulled me away. Telling Ronald he wanted to privately congratulate the bride with a gift. Ron laughed, still overjoyed by the whole occasion, and allowed us to go off on our own for a bit._

_When he had me around the house, into a dark corner, Fred started to kiss me. I could taste the salt of his tears as the kiss grew deeper. I was sure he could taste the same from mine. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me so close that it almost hurt. I never wanted to let go. But he let away his lips._

"_Don't forget about me? I am not giving up," Fred pleaded. I looked at him incredulously. _

"_Never will I forget either. Or give up. We won't lose this love." He kissed me once again, with a full arrest of urgency. He kissed me for a few more minutes, before remorsefully letting me free._

"_I love you, Hermione." I smiled brightly, fighting past the tears. "As I love you, Fred."_

_He hugged me tightly once more, and then walked away with his head hanging low._

_I left that night for a honeymoon with Ronald. It was the most horrific night of my life. Ron was drunk as all hell. Once we got into the bedroom in the tent, he grasped his arms around me. He kissed me immediately, deeply and urgently. He tore away at my dress, and smiled as he saw me without it._

"_Blimey, Hermione. You are so beautiful." He smiled before kissing me again. I had no time to say a word. I played along solemnly. Wishing the whole time it wasn't him._

_After we were done the whole spiel, Ron was lying down with his arms propping up his head. I was lying down, looking away from him in shame._

_He noticed me later that night, when he was a bit more sober, and he whispered into my ear: "Hermione, are you alright?"_

_I shook my head. I knew even if I tried, I couldn't hide that I wasn't exactly happy from him forever. Ron grasped me in his arms, and pulled me to sit on his lap._

"_Hermione, I won't make you do anything you are uncomfortable with. All I want is not to lose you. Okay? I won't force you to do this again if that isn't what you want. I love you for your heart. For who you are. I don't need to be physical with you to enjoy that." Ronald smiled at me gently. I buried my face in his shoulder, and cried. _

_He held me tightly to him, and moved his hand gently up and down my back. He said it was going to be alright, but I couldn't believe him. This was going to be a painful life._

Now, all I could think is how I wanted so bad to just run away with Fred still. To stop the lie that had grown so furiously gross. Now though, all we could be allowed to have was times like this. Like, in the bar tonight. Stolen moments as we hid the deluded truth


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Whole New World

Draco gets tired of sitting around doing nothing. He knows consoling Ron will be worthless anymore. The issue needs to be resolved for real. He gets out of the car quickly, and slams the door behind him. The other two men watch him walk back into the bar, worried at what he might do next.

Draco walked into the bar, and stormed over to the location of Fred and Hermione. He smacks Fred upside the head. "Dumb arse."

Fred looks up, completely taken aback. "Oh, shit, Draco! This is…not what you think?"

Draco rolls his eyes. Hermione now also has her eyes up to watch Draco. "Oh, I am not the one you have to explain this to. Although, you're brother," Draco looked to Fred, before turning to Hermione, "And your husband…he is very distraught to what he saw."

Both their eyes widened, and they pulled apart quickly. Hermione was first to speak. "Damn it! Where is he?" She looked more shocked and sad than her choice of words conveyed. Draco pointed out the window to the car.

Fred and Hermione then stared at each other, and nodded. They knew they really did have to explain this now to Ronald. There was no other option left. They straightened out their clothes, and then proceeded out the door.

Draco rolled his eyes, and opted for one more drink. He was going to need it to deal with all of this madness. He ordered a martini from Hagrid. He bowed his head to the counter, so overwhelmed. The man beside him put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, are you okay?" A familiar voice was the one asking the question. Draco shook his head. The voice spoke again. "You have been through a lot. But, you are strong like your father. I know you can handle it."

The last comment made the voice ring clear. Draco lifted his head quickly, to find himself staring into the familiar dark-brown eyes. "Snape?"

-AT THE CAR-

"Come on, Harry. We need to talk to Ron. Please?" Hermione pleaded. Harry had gotten out of the car to confront them. As best as he could, still on the drunk side.

"No way. Hermione, how could you?" She flinched at Harry's words. Not that she could blame him.

"I need to talk to Ron. I can explain everything. Please?" She kept pleading with Harry.

"God, Hermione, are you even drunk?" Hermione looked down and shook her head. "So, you did this knowingly! Is this the first time?"

Hermione shook her head. Fred moved to put his arm around her comfortingly, but Harry shot him a damned dirty look. He quickly took his arm back, trying to ease things up as much as I could possibly handle. Nobody even noticed Ron roll down the window, listening and watching now.

"Are you serious? How could you do something so…horrendous? I thought we were the unbreakable trio! Remember? Best goddamn friends? Don't you know that? You lied to one of your BEST FRIENDS! Damn it, Hermione, what could you possibly have to say for yourself?"

Hermione looked up at Fred anxiously, but Harry wouldn't allow it. "No, no Hermione! I want to hear it from you! What gave YOU the instinct to betray your best friend?"

Hermione started off in a small voice. "I didn't want to hurt anyone. Everybody thought that Ronald and I were just perfect together. That, we _**had **_to end up together. I didn't want to disappoint everyone, so I gave him a chance. Then, I wanted to break it off with him, but I couldn't. I knew I had already gotten myself in too deep by accepting in the first place."

Harry now was shutting up, starting to contemplate the truth of her words. "I couldn't tell anyone the truth. Not one of my friends or family could understand. I thought I was going crazy. I was falling for the brother of my best friend. The best friend, in turn, that I was supposed to be committed to. I hadn't been able to even admit it to Fred, until the day of the battle of Hogwarts."

Harry stopped her. "Wait, you two started this that far back? The main battle at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded, and Harry motioned for her to continue explaining.

"Fred was almost a goner that day. I was coming up a corridor, and saw that he was defenceless. There was a death eater above him, waiting to spew the curse of death. I cursed the death eater aside immediately, and saved him. Who, I found out, was just expecting that moment to be the forthcoming of his untimely death." Hermione stopped for a moment, needing to take a breath.

Harry was watching with the uttermost curiosity, and so was Ron. "I picked him up off the ground, and he joked about how he owed me one. Before I knew it, he kissed me. Repaying me in the most eloquent way. That night, we spent together. Thinking it was our last. We even admitted that we had strong feelings for each other. I know you hate to hear this, Harry, but it was perfect."

Harry was now quiet. It was harder to be harsh with Hermione with this now. "Why didn't you just tell Ron? He's your best friend. Surely, I mean, you could have talked over with him what was going on."

"Harry, think of if it was you in his shoes. Would you be able to be rational in his position, in that conversation. I couldn't tell him, because I couldn't hurt him. Just because I don't romantically love Ronald, doesn't mean I don't love him. I love him like I love you. You are my best friends, never disrepute that. I did what I thought could protect him from being hurt." Hermione looked away in strain.

"But, you could have told him before marrying him. Like, how terrible must it have been for you all? How much were you thinking that you wished it was Fred instead of him? God, Hermione, the honeymoon must have been a train wreck." Harry was still sorting things out.

"It was in some ways. That is the only time…physical aspects have been in the relationship of Ronald and myself. I cried after, and he said he wouldn't force me to do anything more. Anything again unless I wanted to. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep that night. Then, we spent the rest like a vacation. Seeing sights, taking bike rides, seeing movies-just a fantastic time. It felt normal and easy." Hermione smiled gently.

"If you and Fred were so in love, and wanted so bad to be together, why not just run away?" Harry asked contently.

"Because, then it would be a even more painful turn of events," Fred said gently.

"I don't know if I'd say that, wanker."

"Ronald," Hermione began with a gasp.

"You heard all of that?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. Hermione looked down. So trodden with guilt. Ron walked over to her and smiled. "Damn it, Hermione. Only you."

Hermione looked up, baffled. "Excuse me?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you could make me so hurt I could slap you, and so thankful I could hug you. To give me both urges at the same time."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious? How are you not furious with me? How do you not have the complete and utter urge to yell at me? Tell me how much of a bitch I have been?"

Ron smiled wider. "Because you weren't. You spent all this time in pain. In suffering, trying to pretend for me. Trying to keep me happy. How could I hate you for trying to protect me?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Do you think the urge to hug me is a large one?" Ron laughed, and gathered her up into his arms. He held her tightly to him, and tears streamed down her face.

"Thank you for trying so hard for me, Hermione." Hermione grasped him harder, before pulling away.

"Anything for you. You're my best friend, after all. Nothing will change that." Harry snickered. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Under other circumstances, I'd complain. But, since you two are best friends, I will just head in to me boyfriend. He will be my substitute best friend, while you two pan this out. I'll be back." Harry, with that, wandered off back into the bar."

Fred smiled precariously. "So, not mad at me either? Or, is she just getting special treatment as a best friend?" He winked at Ron, who jokingly scowled back at his older brother.

"Brother, same for you. You both went through hell trying to keep me happy. I am more grateful than I am angry. The vengeance though, comes as you have to explain this to mum." Ron smirked, and Fred laughed.

"Your on." Fred said, before gathering his little brother into a bear hug.

"Oh, and since you have more money…the divorce lawyers, could you handle that Hermione?" She rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Consider it done."

-IN THE BAR-

Harry walked in on Draco in a very intense conversation with a dark-haired man at the bar. At least he wasn't flirting with the man. Harry thought it looked more like angst that was strewn across Draco's face.

When Harry finally reached the bar, he stumbled back at the realization at who his boyfriend was talking to. "Holy hell, Snape? How is this even possible?"

Severus turned to Harry, a rare smile strewn across his face. "Hello Potter. Well, I just explained this all to your boyfriend here. I am actually proud you chose him over that Weasley brat. Would you like a recap? I think he could use a repeat, anyways." Both Harry and Draco nodded, as Harry seated himself in a circle of stools.

"Well, it is very complicated. I have had myself hiding out since the battle of Hogwarts. I didn't know when it would be safe to come out. I expected Narcissa to come get me when it was safe out there for me. Now, Draco has iterated the reason why she couldn't it was quite a shame. She was a wonderful woman. And, if she was here, I would have been out in the world again far before a few days ago."

Harry rose his eyebrow. "But, Snape, you were dead when I left you that day. How could Narcissa have possibly saved you?"

Severus snickered. "You can call me Severus now, we are all adults here. And, to all accounts, I have a large potential of being your father-in-law…" Draco rolled his eyes, finally letting a smile break onto his features. "Anyhow, I don't know how she did. All I remember was dying in your arms, and coming back alive in hers. When she hid me away, she said for me to take care of Lucius when I could. Then she left, and I spent years in a hideaway."

"So, we better get you back to Lucius, huh?" Harry said amusedly.

"Well, you would disappoint me greatly if you boys don't." Severus said playfully. The men all got off their stools, and headed to do what needed to be done.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Get Started

The group of them said their goodbyes to Neville, Luna, Seamus, Katie, and George. Only very simple sentiments were given, at the expense that everyone wanted to get going.

To their surprise, it was already morning as they all walked back outside. Everyone that was going quickly piled into Draco's stunningly large vehicle.

The first stop was to the Malfoy manner. Fred, Hermione, and Ronald opted to stay in the car; while the other three men were ready as ever to go inside. Draco used his own key to enter the manor, making the suspense of the surprise at hand be bettered.

Severus walks slowly in the shadows of Harry and Draco. As they approached the living room, they saw Lucius.

Lucius was in his chair, weeping yet another day away. He feebly waves away Draco and Harry in nonchalance as he views their arrival.

Then, Severus smiles deeply as he walks up behind them. "You always did like to mope alone."

Lucius looked up, and it was like his whole world had light again. He rubbed his eyes, and gasped. He stood up quickly. The two other men moved out of the way, so Severus and Lucius could be directly facing each other. "Severus, is that really you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I didn't think it'd been long enough for you to have to ask that question."

Lucius just smiled, and yanked Severus into a tight embrace. Both of them, in the most unordinary way, wore huge smiles upon their faces.

It took awhile, but eventually they pulled apart. "Severus, now that I have you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"Like that is going to happen," Severus exuberantly phrased. Lucius had an endearing look on his face.

"I mean, now that it isn't a secret anymore. Now that I have you back…do you think…" Lucius paused tentatively. Severus raised his eyebrow. Then, he registered the intention behind the question, and sighed.

"I will only say yes if you finish that question." He stated clearly. Lucius let out a gentle laugh.

"Marry me, Severus?" Lucius took to shortening the question. Severus nodded quickly, and Lucius finally gave him the kiss they had missed for all those years.

When they pulled apart, Severus laughed. "What'd I tell you Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment, than caught the irony with laughter. Considering what, just the night before, Severus had proclaimed as a large possibility. What seemed to be coming quickly to fruition.

"Would it be a huge favour to ask of you boys to leave for now?" Lucius asked quietly.

Draco just walked away, all of this still much beyond him. He shut the door quickly behind him.

"Don't mind Draco's attitude, it's just all new to him, you know?" Harry interjected. "Oh, and never fear to ask for privacy." Then, he quickly went to catch up with his boyfriend.

Draco was already set in the driver's seat of the car. Harry climbed into the passenger, before setting off to take care of their second errand. The divorce lawyer.

Draco and Harry were determined to wait in the car while they quickly got this all mulled over. And, it luckily went over quickly; all settled in less than an hour.

Hermione had settled the divorce papers quickly with Ronald. As they left the lawyer's office, Fred and Hermione shared a look with each other. They realized something quickly. They finally had their chance- so they took it. They ran away hand-in-hand, as fast as they could possibly muster.

Ron yelled to them in protest: "What about telling mum?"

Fred laughed, and momentarily looked over his shoulder. "We'll send a letter."

Ron shook his head, but wasn't willing to bother to argue. He was much too tired to do anything. He climbed once again into the back seat, and they were headed off to the Burrow.

Now, it could sound terrible that Ron still lived at home. In retrospect, there was factors that made it sound not so bad. He was there mostly to help his mum around the house. Plus, it was only six years after school had ended. He wasn't in any rush to get out.

Ron and Hermione had shared his room, but now he was going to have it all to himself. That, in turn, could make him sound more pathetic. Ronald, however, couldn't care less. He was just happy to be finally getting home.

When they finally arrived, Ginny was sitting on the porch. With a whole grouping of suitcases around her. Harry jumped out of the car first. "Don't even, Harry. It's not how it looks. I'm fine."

Harry knelt in front of her, and he was silent. She laughed. "At least I know you are still a caring friend."

Harry looked up, baffled. "But, there is really nothing to worry about. I don't think I told you earlier; I auditioned to be a professional quidditch player over the Summer. Well, anyhow, I got on the team. I will be playing in the big leagues, alongside old friend Victor Krum."

Harry almost fell back in shock. He stood up, and smiled. She followed his action easily. He yanked her into a huge hug. "Ginny, that is so great!"

She just laughed over his shoulder. "Yes, it is. And, my ride is here. So, you have got to let me loose so I can get going."

When he let go, they each grabbed some of her bags. They loaded them into Victor's trunk. "I will be sure to send the postcards to Draco's address."

"Being civil enough to call him Draco, now? That's big of you. Can't wait for the cards, then." Harry smirked, now looking in the direction of Victor Krum. The driver that was excited to take off with Ginny.

He leaned down to say one last thing to Victor: "Take care of her, alright? I hope things work out well. Good luck this year. Will try to make it out to the stadium."

Victor smiled, and gave Harry a small wink. Within the seconds, Ginny was inside the car, and they were taking off.

Draco walked up behind Harry quickly. "Would it be crude to suggest it only being a month before those two will become an item."

Harry laughed, and turned to face him. "No, because I'd actually only give it a week myself."

They both laughed. They went out for a walk through the field together. Meanwhile, Ron was on his way into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley smiled exuberantly at the arrival of her youngest son. "Where's Hermione?" Ron held back a cringe, knowing a letter obviously hadn't surfaced to her yet. "She's…gone out for awhile. On a trip. Will see her around later in the next few months, I suppose."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes were filled with a million questions…yet not one Ron was ready to answer. He hastily ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ron walks into his room, exhausted from his long night. The last person he'd have expected to see there was lying back, sprawled casually across his bed. "Cedric?"

Cedric looked up with a cautious smile. "Hello Ronald. How've you been?"

Ron stumbled back, and closed the door behind him. "Did mum decide that we wanted a ghost around the house?" Cedric shook his head, now laughing. He got off the bed, and walked up in front of Ron. Cedric placed his hand on Ron's chest.

"If you can in fact feel my hand, then it is sufficient proof. Proof that I am, in fact, not a ghost." Ron stopped for a second, shocked by the sensation he felt as Cedric still hadn't moved his hand. He, oddly, didn't feel the urge to shrug away from Cedric.

"How then, mate? Last I saw, you were dead on the field." Ron reminisced with a cringe. Cedric moved his hand up to Ron's shoulder, to keep him level.

"Not dead, unconscious. They hid it for awhile though. The Order of the Pheonix, that is. They thought Harry would not be seen as quite the saviour, if there was a second boy that managed to live through Voldemort's killing curse. No one wanted the wizarding community to lose faith in Harry. So, they hid me away until far after the battle was done." Cedric smiled, as Ron finally relaxed.

Ron understood it. The concept was very…new. But, it sounded feasible enough. Sounded like some trick that the Order would pull. I guess it made sense too that Cedric would be moved from hiding to the Burrow-considering that Ron's father was the only member of the Order that was left alive.

"My dad decided you'd like my room, then?" Cedric smirked, and shook his head.

"Contrarily, they don't know I picked your room. I was supposed to be in one of your brother's rooms. Just, had a preference to come in here for awhile." Ron tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I don't want to weird you out or anything…but, you were always my favourite."

Ron felt something stirring inside him. He didn't particularly know if he liked it or not. Ron just knew he had a strange feeling for the man that stood holding his shoulder. And, he estimated Cedric felt the same.

As if Cedric had read his mind, he leaned forward and kissed Ron. Gentle at first, then it grew stronger as Ron was the one to pull them closer.

Ron's brain was trying to stop him. Trying to tell him that this wasn't what he wanted. But, he knew his brain was wrong. That he really did want to be doing this. Cedric pulled away first, a broad smile across his face. "I wasn't exactly expecting that."

Ron was very conflicted. He didn't know what to say. How to explain what was up to Cedric…when he didn't even know how to register it into his own brain.

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me back." Cedric then paused for a moment. "Wait, aren't you married to Granger? I mean…Hermione?"

Ron wavered it in slowly. "Well, I was. Then, she…uh, left me for Fred. The divorce was settled today. The only issue left is to break it to my mum…which Fred has decided to do by letter."

Cedric winced. "That's pretty terrible." Ron nodded. He looked away, trying to sort his feelings away. Not wanting to show how upset he was at Hermione and Fred; especially when considering that Ron had already forgiven them for what they did to him. Cedric wouldn't let him hide. He gently pulled Ron's face back to look at him. "It's okay to be upset. It's just not okay to hide it from someone who is willing to be there for you through it."

Ron smiled weakly, and rested his head on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric stood there, tracing his hand gently down Ron's back. Effectively comforting him. Ron lifted his head up, and wrapped his hands tighter around him.

Cedric smiled, before Ron proceeded to kiss him. Cedric held one hand on Ron's waist, and the other tangled in his shaggy red hair. Then, unexpectedly, Cedric pulled away. Ron gave him a confused look, and Cedric just gently laughed.

"Maybe we want to hold off on too many new things today. Obviously, knowing you haven't exactly done this before." Ron laughed then too, and shook off the undertone of rejection. Because it wasn't. It was the opposite. "In fact, I probably should get up to your brother's room before people start looking for me."

As Cedric turned to leave, Ron gently grabbed his arm and pulled Cedric back to face him. "You can stay here if you'd like. But, as you said, in easing into this…coming back later might be a better option."

Cedric smiled his dazzling smile, and nodded. "Sounds great." He gave Ron one more tender kiss before finally exiting the room.

The second Cedric left, Ron's brain went into overdrive. He needed advice on this kind of thing. It was all too new to be processing alone. With that thought, he exited his room minutes later to search for Draco.

It wasn't too tricky to find him. Him and Harry were sitting in the middle of the field, playing with their patroness charms. Ron almost wanted to laugh, before remembering why he was approaching them in the first place. Harry spotted Ron coming in their direction first. "Hey mate."

Ron looked at them uneasily. "Harry, do you mind if I talk to Draco alone for a few minutes?"

Harry looked taken aback, but rolled with it. "I'll be back in a few then. Will go get some drinks."

Draco noticed the look on Ron's face, and recognized something new. He waved his wand to take away the patroness charm, and he looked to Ron more carefully. "What's eating away at you?"

Ron sat down in the middle of them, and smiled weakly. "What would I come to you for advice for?"

Draco thought for a second, and smiled deeply when it dawned on him. "Son of a bitch. You don't mean to tell me-" Ron put a finger to Draco's mouth, and nodded. Draco couldn't stop smirking.

"Will you cut it out so I can explain?" Draco feebly attempted to hide his smirk, and Ron rolled his eyes. Either way, he still had to talk to him.

"So, who's the bloke who caught your eye?" Draco asked gently, still trying not to smirk.

"Cedric Diggory. He's alive, and well. He was in my room, and something kind of sparked in me. We kissed, and talked. I…think there could be potential there. I, just haven't the slightest clue how it works. Being with another guy, and all." At that point, Draco couldn't help but laugh a bit. Ron glared. "Not funny. I am being serious."

"Sorry. It's…just the first time anyone has actually asked me for advice about it. Let alone you. In fact, I think this is one of few civil conversations that we have ever carried out." Ron laughed, and nodded.

"I suppose you're right about that. I just figured you were my best shot at good advice on this." Draco nodded knowingly.

"You happen to be right on that. Okay, let me see…" Draco pondered what he could tell Ron to help him along in this. "Since he knows this is your first time at this, he probably will guide you through it all. It's different and similar in various ways to being with a female, I suppose. Sexual advice at this point might freak you out. It is easier to learn through experience. Reality is that you need to focus on knowing what you want. Everything else comes easy from there, I suppose. That is probably the best advice for you right now."

Ron smiles weakly. "That helps."

"Sarcasm?" Draco pondered.

"No, actually. Helps more than you realize. It is a big transition. The little bits help, I guess." Draco patted him on the back.

"He staying in your room tonight, then?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Draco just laughed. "Please. Why else would you have came to me in such a rush?"

Ron shrugged, realizing how obvious he had made that fact now. "Thanks."

"You know, that is probably the first time you have ever said that to me." Ron smiled.

"I suppose you're right. Anyhow, have a good night then." Draco finally let his smirk free across his face.

"You too, Ron. You too." Ron stuck out his tongue at Draco, before passing Harry on his way back inside of the house.

Harry looked at Draco, utterly befuddled. "What was that all about?"

"Your friend's new love interest. In particular, the kind that he would look for advice for me on." Harry looked at Draco in disbelief. "You meaning to say that Ron is-"

Draco nodded, still not having wiped his smirk off his face. "Works out well I guess. Plus, Cedric is a good bloke. Can't see Ron getting hurt this time."

Harry pulled himself together, past the shock that loomed inside of him. "I agree, I suppose. Couldn't get much better, considering I already got the better." Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry leaned down to kiss him once gently.

"You know, we probably could get away with going home now…spending some alone time together." Harry just laughed and nodded. Draco kissed him once more, before getting up and practically running to the car. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm, then followed in the same pace.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Music of the Night

Ron walks back into the Burrow. His parents mutter a small goodnight to him that he barely even hears. His mind is set on one thing. One person. One focus.

He lays back into his bed and closes his eyes. Relaxing himself for awhile. What feels like a long time following, he feels a set of strong arms wrap around him. Ron smiles.

"Started to think you weren't showing up," Ron said in a slight voice. Cedric placed a gentle kiss on his neck, before letting his head rest there.

"Wasn't going to give up, after finally being able to have what I want." Ron laughed gently. "Finally?"

Cedric laughed gently. "Yes. As hard as it is for you to believe, I have wanted this for a long time."

"Really?" Cedric laughed again, more prominently. He gently pulled Ron around to face him. He looked Ron up and down, and smiled. "Most definitely."

Cedric motioned to be cautious by moving his arms away from Ron's waist. Ron wouldn't have it. He used his own arms to pull Cedric closer, and Cedric was just smiling ear-to-ear. As Ron was about to kiss him, he had one more question to ask: "You sure this is what you want?"

Ron didn't answer with words. He answered with a fierce kiss. Cedric wasn't going to complain, and ruin such a good moment.

Past the kissing part, Ron wasn't quite sure what to do. Cedric wasn't oblivious to that fact. To help, Cedric started to take control of the situation. He grasped Ron closer to him, and started rutting against him. Ron moaned into Cedric's mouth, encouraging Cedric to continue.

And, so he did. He rutted into Ron harder, before letting loose of Ron for mere seconds.

"Why?" Cedric couldn't help laughing at how Ron's voice had practically been reduced to a whimper.

"Silencio charm. Unless you do fancy your whole family hearing us?" Ron shook his head, and Cedric smiled. He yanked out his wand and cast the charm quickly, before finally bringing himself back down to Ronald. It was Ron this time that took control. He rolled them so he was on top, as he kissed and ground into Cedric fiercely.

Ron realized how sudden his boldness had come along, and he let loose for seconds to ask Cedric if it was okay. Cedric just laughed. "Slightly better than okay, I'd say." Although, Cedric ended up flipping them over again, regardless.

They went back to kissing, until Ron started tugging at the hem of Cedric's shirt. Cedric pulled back, and smiled. "You sure?" Ron nodded vigorously. Cedric took his shirt off in one fluid motion, and Ron just couldn't help but smile at the sight him shirtless.

He sat up, Cedric straddled in his lap, and he mimicked the action. Cedric then was scoping out Ronald just as was being done to him. Ron had a goofy grin on his face, and then pulled Cedric's lips back to his. Cedric then ground himself into Ronald so hard that he pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Cedric asked. Ron just laughed and shook his head.

"To the contrary, something very right. Although, I don't exactly know how to proceed here." Cedric nodded. He kissed Ron gently as he traced his fingers down to Ron's belt.

At the same time, Ron went to work on Cedric's belt. At the same time, they got each other's pants undone. They let loose of each other for a moment, and each shrugged away their pants.

"I don't mean to be distasteful, but I have to admit that I will be thoroughly upset if you don't let me take you right now." Ron smiled, unaffected by the ideal of that statement being distasteful. He was thinking the same thing about Cedric. The only issue was…he had no clue what he was doing. Cedric saw the confusion go across his face, and smiled. "I'll guide you through this, if that's what you want."

Ron lay across from a gorgeous English man. One that was looked and acted too perfect to be humanly contemplated. Good thing he was more than just some muggle, otherwise he would have never believed it.

He looked Cedric up and down, and nodded furiously. Ron wasn't wanting to wait any longer.

Cedric then smiled. He started to kiss Ron again. Then, as they were kissing, flipped them over so Cedric was on top. Things progressed slowly, until Cedric had reached three fingers into Ron. By that point, Ron was practically screaming for Cedric to just take him already. It was difficult for Cedric not to laugh, but he complied.

Once he was in, Ron winced for a minute. Getting used to it. Took a few minutes before he was past the pain of it, to the extent that Cedric could start moving. At first he took it slowly for Ron, until Ron demanded that Cedric stop being so gentle with him. Cedric rolled his eyes, and kissed his lover before slamming into him harder and faster.

Ron was screamed Cedric's name as they both climaxed. When Cedric pulled away, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. He laid himself next to Ron, breathing heavily.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Ron laughed to break the silence. "What's that?" Cedric asked.

"Good thing you put up the Silencio." Cedric the laughed too, and buried his face into Ron's chest. They relaxed until they fell asleep in that position.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Elope Worth Running For

Fred and Hermione ran so fast that they could barely breath. They ran for down many roads before finally coming to a halt. Fred looked to Hermione, who was gasping for breath. "You alright?"

"Bookworm. Meant I never really spent time in running practice. Just, need a minute." Fred laughed, and rubbed Hermione's back as she struggled to catch her breath. When she did, she smiled and looked up. "All better. Now, where to? Realizing now that there we could apparate, being wizards and all, wherever we'd like." Fred laughed.

"Bet you wish you'd have thought of that earlier." Hermione nudged Fred playfully, before giving him a nod to confirm his point. "Well, you're the one from a muggle family. Where do muggles go to elope?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You may be forgetting a step there, Fred." Fred looked baffled, which only set Hermione into a fit of laughter. "You know, most men tend to ask."

Fred caught what she meant, and laughed at his own mind-flop. "Of course. Silly me, just thought it was implied years ago that you'd say yes." Hermione smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"The ask just…would be nice." Hermione interjected. In the middle of the street, Fred then got onto one knee and took Hermione's hand. A flush already began to rise to her face.

"Hermione Granger, you are everything to me. I love you so much. It has been so painful to have to wait this long to ask you this…but at least I'm getting the chance now. Will you marry me?" Hermione moved to wipe a tear from her eye, and Fred laughed gently.

"It's a yes. But, could you please stop laughing at me?" Fred just smiled and came up to her level.

"Nope." She looked away, still trying to hide more happy tears. Fred just pulled her face to match his, and kissed her tenderly. "So, as I asked, where to?"

"Most muggles go with Vegas, I suppose. That is in the U.S. though. Seems like a fair trip. Although you'd love it there. Absolutely wacky place." Fred smirked.

"Let's go." Hermione grabbed his hand, and her wand. She waved the wand, and within second they were in Vegas. Brightly lit, even in the dawn of the day. Hermione laughed at the way Fred's eyes lit up at the sight of the place.

"Bloody brilliant," he said simply. "Sure you wouldn't be open to staying here?" She shook her head, and started pulling him down the road. "How do you know where you are going?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Knew world geography by age eight. The wonders of being a bookworm." He watched her in awe, as she quickly was able to spot out the first dress store. His eyes widened. She just giggled. "Do you mind?" He shook his head, and they went inside.

Never had he seen so much white. She started perusing the racks of dresses immediately, while Fred opted to sit on one of the comfy chairs at the front.

Hermione tried on a few dresses, before ultimately settling on nothing and leaving with Fred. "I have a white sundress in my purse, it'll have to do." Fred eyed Hermione's tiny clutch, and then her with infinite questioning. All answerable by one word: "Magic." He laughed, and they quickly advanced to the closest wedding chapel.

"I'm going to go get changed quickly in the washroom. You, go talk to the nice muggle at the desk. I'll be right back. No worries." Fred rolled his eyes, before advancing to the man at the desk.

The man was short and stout, and he had a bright smile on his face. His hair was a bright pink, with a blue stripe in it. Fred couldn't help but think that he was wackier than many things he had seen in the wizarding world. The man looked up over his white sunglasses, and smiled even brighter. "You a customer, or just came to ogle me?"

Fred laughed. "Good sense of humour, I see."

The pink-haired man smiled. "Partially weak hope. Don't get many people in here to just look at my gorgeous figure. By the fact that you were accompanied by a blushing lady, I'd guess humour was the right avenue to take."

"I like it here already," Fred exclaimed. He put forward his hand. "Names Fred. And, the girl that ran to the washroom, is my girl Hermione. Here today to marry her. Can't see a better way, than from a man with my level of humour."

The man behind the desk put his hand in Fred's, and shook it firmly. "You came to the right place. The name is Brody. Brody Hills. And, it would be an honour to set you two lovelies off to be together today."

Hermione was, in that moment, just entering back in. Her face flushed immediately at Brody's words. Then, the same reaction deepened as Fred's gaze on her deepened. "I'm ready if you are."

Fred smiled, and gently slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. He leaned to kiss her once gently, before facing back to Brody. "Ah, well we haven't got all day."

Fred and Hermione followed him to an intricate stage. But, they didn't need much of the theatrics. They were just focused on each other, in that moment.

The wedding went quickly. They beamed their smiles the whole time. Each saying their 'I dos' before kissing once in triumph.

They waved quick goodbyes to Brody, to whom Fred wished to stay in touch with.

Fred apparated them into a hotel room. Hermione giggled. "Quite quick with your wand, I see."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Depending to which wand you are referring."

Hermione giggled. She moved her hands, that were holding Fred by the waist, up to his shoulders. She used that grip to pull herself up to his height. She kissed him intensely, and they finally got to make love without scandal.

When they were done, they cuddled into each other. Hermione then remembered something. "Letter?"

Fred groaned, and not for the good reason. He leaned back, grabbed a pen and paper off the desk. He simply wrote: 'Hermione left Ron. Hermione and I eloped. Have been in love for years, so it was due to happen sooner than later. Love you, be home eventually.'

Hermione laughed when she saw what he had wrote. "I will be surprised if she doesn't have out heads for how vague that is."

Fred just laughed. "We will get home eventually to explain further." He sent it off with a random owl, before going back to ravishing his new wife


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Eager Boys.

"Draco, slow down." Harry was dying laughing, as every time his love wasn't in the car-he was running in excitement. "Babe, don't get yourself tired. If you want fun, maybe you want to be awake for it."

Draco just laughed, as he stopped running. "I have a better idea, then." He wrapped his arms around Harry, and apparated them into his bedroom.

"Now, that's just-" Harry stopped, looking into Draco's grey eyes. It changed his words. Instead of saying sneaky, or cheating, he concluded with "-perfect."

Draco kissed Harry, and suddenly it felt like Harry was being given something he had been missing for far too long. Even though, it was a mere day ago that they were together in every way. Harry deepened the kiss, and Draco pulled Harry tighter to him.

Draco pulled away, and Harry laughed. "See, that's exhaustion on your face."

Draco tried a small objection, but he yawned in the middle of it. Harry smiled, and kissed Draco's neck. It made Draco practically purr. "I don't need to sleep."

"Not yet. But you will," Harry said conclusively. Draco murmured something that Harry couldn't even hear. The only thing he was focused on was the movements of his lips on Draco's neck.

Draco again murmured something unintelligible, and his eyes drifted closed. Harry laughed gently, as not to wake up his gently asleep love. He picked Draco up carefully, and carried him off to bed. Harry climbed in too, not realizing how tired he had been. He covered them both with the blanket, and pulled Draco into his arms. He laughed again gently when Draco snuggled into his grasp, before he too fell asleep.

-IN THE MORNING-

"I can't believe I fell asleep," Draco murmured quietly. He had put the pieces together, even before Harry had awoken to tell him what had happened.

He was so determined, that he tired himself out. Plus, they had went two nights without sleep. It made sense. Even in his embarrassment, he couldn't will himself to move out of Harry's arms. It was so comfortable there.

It seemed that Harry had taken kindly to sleep, as he was still snoring lazily. Draco kissed Harry on the forehead gently, silently thanking him for the night before. Against what Draco had meant to do, it awoke Harry. "I didn't mean to wake you, Harry."

"I don't mind being awoken in such a nice way," Harry said softly, as his eyes fluttered open. Draco smiled, and snuggled into Harry more.

"Good then. That'll be how I will wake you up every morning." Harry smiled gently, before it awoke him with a jolt. Not in an unhappy way, just surprised.

"Does that mean I am going to be here every morning to be woken up like that?" Draco laughed gently, and kissed Harry once gently.

"That is most certainly my hope. Unless, you don't fancy staying here-" Harry shut Draco up with another kiss. The kiss was filled with more passion. Draco smiled into the kiss, egging Harry on to continue. He manoeuvred so he was laying over Draco, and it turned heavier.

When Harry finally pulled away for air, Draco laughed. "I'll take that as a yes to moving in?" Harry nodded, and Draco twined his fingers in Harry's messy hair. He pulled him down for another kiss.

Draco pulled away, and smiled deviously. "So, breakfast?"

Harry groaned. "Can't we just shag right now?"

Draco smiled deviously. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Harry said. "Me, or a morning shag?"

"Both. Definitely, both." Draco said, before pulling Harry's lips to his again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Honesty

"Morning, love." Cedric kissed Ron once gently upon his neck. Ron snuggled closer to him, and Cedric wrapped his arms tighter around Ron.

"Morning indeed, brother." George was leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

Ron's eyes snapped open, and he started laughing. Despite all the worry he had, he started laughing. Laughing at how completely odd this situation was. And, how George was always seeming to be the one catching on to affairs within the household.

Cedric responded first, "Morning George." He tightened his grip on Ron, rather than loosen away,

"This is an interesting turn of events," George walked in and sat on the bed across from theirs, "I mean, I knew Freddie had stolen away Hermione. Yet, I didn't expect this to happen."

"How'd you know about what Fred did?" George smirked.

"I knew about those two for awhile. But, he was my twin, so I kept my mouth shut. Yet, since mom got the note from them this morning, I found out it was now public info." Ron winced.

"How mad is she?" Ron asked gently.

"Furious. Mostly, because she thinks her little Ron will never recover from it. I'm sure if you two come downstairs, flaunting whatever this is, she might be calmed." Cedric laughed, and Ron smiled.

"Alright then. But, give us a few minutes to wake up first?" George smiled and nodded.

"Just don't take too long. I think mum's already sent out a howler to those two. And, she is loud down there. Not that you'd hear, past the Silencio." He winked at the two boys, before quickly retreating downstairs.

"Sorry about George." Cedric just laughed. "I think I am used to the Weasley clan by now. Plus, I will have to be. If George is right, by insinuating something will be happening with us. Together."

Ron turned around to face Cedric, smirking hugely. "Of course. I'd be quite upset if you'd thought otherwise."

Cedric bent down to kiss Ron, and then let loose with an identical smile. "So, you're really ready to go down there…and introduce me as your boyfriend? To your entire family?"

Ron laughed. "Not to the entire family. Ginny is out playing Quidditch, Charlie is in Romania with his dragons, and Bill is off living with Fleur.." Cedric shoved at him lightly. Ron looked again at his boyfriend, and nodded.

They quickly got dressed, and kissed once more, before heading down the stairs holding hands.

Mrs. Weasley was downstairs having a cow. She was going around the house, screaming of how much of a harlot that Hermione was. That, her son Fred had caused the family shame. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron arrive into the room.

"Ron, darling! I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley ran in front of him, and gave him a half-hug. She had meant to give him a whole hug, but his other hand was otherwise occupied. She saw it then, and gave her son a look of confusion.

"Mum, I am really fine. I swear. There is a whole back story to what Hermione and Fred did…they weren't terrible. Just, in love." He glanced over to Cedric, and Cedric laughed.

"So, you mean to tell me you have already moved past this? No extensive therapy required?" Ron laughed at his overwhelming mother.

"Nope. I am better than okay. You've in fact met my new partner," Ron said in a sweet voice. It didn't even waver, as he motioned to where Cedric's hand held his. 

Arthur Weasley stepped out from the kitchen. "Oh, how wonderful! I will have to give Mr. Diggory a call. This is fantastic news!"

Cedric blushed, and Ron just laughed exuberantly. They looked at each other carefully, and they shared one sweet kiss. When they parted, they looked back to Molly. Her face showed an oncoming explosion.

"Not that I am not happy to see my baby happy, but I just was hoping for grandkids. Most of my kids have run off somewhere away from me, so I won't really get to see those grandkids. Hell, your brother Bill already has a few kids with Fleur I have never even met. I just, want grandkids I can meet." Cedric looked to Ron with a careful smirk, before getting Ron's confirmative nod and speaking.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley, this is a very new relationship. Even though it is new, it probably will keep up. It won't be for a good bit, but there always is adoption if Ron wanted kids." Ron looked at Cedric with wide eyes, then relaxed as he realized who was saying that. Ron rested his head on Cedric's shoulder, and smiled endearingly at his mother.

"Fine. But, wizard children please?" Arthur was slowly guiding Molly out of the room. "Maybe even more than one? And, stay in the area?"

Arthur laughed as he dragged his wife from the room. Cedric laughed heavily when they left the room. Ron looked up at him, eyes full of questions. "Well, it seems your parents are making the future plans come a little sooner than planned."

Ron laughed then too. "More than willing to move fast if you are."

Cedric laughed nervously. "I was kind of hoping you'd say that, Ron. Don't take me as crazy, but I'd like to marry you. At least, before we start adopting little wizards."

"Or witches. Witches are options too, you know." George interjected, always having fun budding in.

Ron smiled profusely. "You want to marry me?"

"Well, yes. I know you didn't realize you fancied me until now, but I fell for you a while back. So, yes. If you would marry me, I would be happy." Ron gathered Cedric's face into his hands and kissed him passionately.

Cedric smiled a half-smile cautiously, as they pulled apart. "Is that a yes?"

Ron nodded, and Cedric kissed him back. They kissed for what seemed like a long while before George cleared his throat. They both looked up, flushing profusely.

"I can't believe you two have made this step before Harry and Draco. I wonder how they will react when they get the wedding invite." All three boys laughed, overcome with the hilarity of it all


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Months Have Went By…

Six months later, Harry comes back in with a third wedding invitation. "Now, Ginny and Victor are having a wedding on a professional quidditch pitch. How romantic."

Draco laughed at Harry's scowl. He noticed how antsy Harry was getting, This was the third wedding invite they had received in the last couple months.

The first was the invite to Draco's own father to one Severus Snape. That had been the time where Draco had needed to be consoled. He was still learning to deal with the complete shift that his father had taken.

The second was to the wedding of Cedric and Ron. To which, Harry proclaimed: "Really? They were practically together a day before Ron proposed?"

It was then that he realized Harry was jealous.

Draco hadn't quite pegged Harry as one for marriage in the early times of their relationship. But, he started to notice more and more how wrong he was. Harry got less subtle with his jealousy every time they were invited out.

Draco thought it was absolutely adorable. At first, he wondered why Harry didn't just ask if he wanted to get married. Then, he realized that Harry wanted him to ask. Because, Harry hadn't the slightest idea if Draco was even open to marriage.

When Draco went to sleep, a couple nights after receiving the second invitation, he had an intriguing dream. Of Harry walking up an aisle to meet him. Them pronouncing vows to each other, and kissing. Then, being it was of Draco's dream, them shagging furiously on the honeymoon.

Draco woke up from that dream to Harry wrapped around him. He smiled, and knew he had to propose. The only question was when. And, Draco thought of the perfect occasion. Somewhere, he guessed, Harry wouldn't think to expect a thing from him.

So, as Harry read out details of Ginny and Victor's wedding to him, he just smiled coyly. "We can't focus on them today. It is someone else's special day."

Harry looked up from the invitation, smiling. "Finally accepted the fact your father is marrying Snape today?"

Draco stood up from his seat at the table, and leaned over the invitation to give Harry a kiss. "More ready than ever for this day."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Snapius Wedding

Lucius sat in his room. He was there to finish getting ready, as he was in his last moments before he would descend the Malfoy Manor stairs. Moments before he would marry his love. He couldn't help but smile. He combed through his hair a thirtieth time, showing how the nerves were overcoming him. As long as this wasn't as bad as his last proposal, he estimated he'd be fine.

_Narcissa was giggling like a schoolgirl. She snuck into the room Lucius was in, grinning in mischief. _

"_What's wrong?" Lucius asked. Narcissa laughed, and gestured to the door. Snape was waiting behind her. _

"_Just because you have to marry a woman today, doesn't mean I will condemn you to be miserable. Enjoy today, Lucius." Narcissa gave him a genuinely sorry smile, before skipping away._

_Lucius laughed. "If only a woman could strike my fancy… I would have loved her."_

_Severus waited at the doorframe. "Does that mean a yes or no, to me coming inside?"_

"_Depends on if that is innuendo or not." Lucius exclaimed. Severus smiled. _

"_What if I said it was literal, mixed with a little hope for innuendo?" Lucius laughed, and waved him inside. Severus quickly trotted across the room. _

_Lucius put his hand forward, and stroked his fingers through Snape's gorgeous hair. _

_Severus leaned down, and awarded Lucius one slight kiss. "Not going to do much today."_

_Lucius laughed. "I guess there simply isn't time."_

_Severus frowned haughtily. "I hope we will make time over the years. Narcissa seemed to be fine with the idea."_

"_Like I could pull myself away for long, even if she did disapprove." Lucius smiled deepened, as he pulled Severus in for another kiss. _

"_One day, if we can somehow find acceptance, we should get married. A day far in the future." Severus whispered over the blonde wizard's lips. _

_Lucius nodded. "Sound like a nice plan."_

Lucius shook the idea that Severus had been announced dead last time. Before the engagement could pull through. Now, he was dressing in a gorgeous suit. He was preparing to marry the man of his dreams.

When it was time, his son came to get him. Draco had a wide smile on his face. Lucius wasn't sure if his son had decided to be happy for him, or just for the proposal Draco was told he was allowed to make at the dinner that night. Either way, his son smiled as they held hands.

Draco walked him down the stairs, and up their aisle until he reached Severus at the end. Lucius smiled boldly.

The whole ceremony was a blur. It went by so quickly. They said their vows, and they kissed. Lucius looked to the crowd after, and saw his son watching Harry. He thought how they were so close to feeling how happy he felt in that moment.

Lucius turned to Severus with a bright smile. "Tonight is the best night."

"I'd say you're right," Severus responded softly. They walked up the aisle hand in hand. They walked together until they found the dining room


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Dinner Proposal

Draco went to go get his father. When he walked his father down the aisle, his eyes were fixed on Harry. Every thought and look he had was spent on Harry. The whole ceremony, Draco watched his man.

Harry had been so fixated, he hadn't noticed Draco's gaze. Harry was experiencing all the emotion this union had to offer. He even cried with joy at some points. He did feel Draco's touch soothing him, but he wouldn't dare look away from the wedding to see Draco. He presumed Draco would be laughing at his emotion.

Harry had been hinting for months that he wanted this. As he saw Lucius and Severus standing up there, he thought how wonderful it would be if it were him and Draco up there. Wondering if Draco would ever propose.

Weddings were such a phenomenal occasion to him. He had always loved them. And, he didn't know what he would do if Draco didn't propose to him soon.

When the wedding was over, Harry finally looked to Draco. He saw that Draco had his loving gaze locked to Harry, and it made Harry nervous. "What's going on?"

Draco laughed gently. "You'll see." He kissed Harry lightly once, before leading the confused man along with him to the table.

They made it through most of dinner lightly. The conversation was fun, and the food was exquisite. But, a worried Harry couldn't rip his gaze away from Draco.

It just made Draco smile, every time he looked to see the way Harry watched him so carefully. Snape saw the behaviour, and thought it was about time Harry find out what was really going on. He clinked his glass, and everybody followed. "I believe my son-in-law has something to announce."

Draco smiled, and looked down nervously. "More like I have a question to ask, but thank you for that, Severus." Both Severus and Lucius were overcome with gently laughter.

Draco looked to Harry, and Harry looked completely lost. "Draco, what's going on here?" Ron and Cedric began laughing too, as they had too been let in on the secret. Draco kissed Harry once softly. "Wait, are you?"

Harry was finally catching on. Draco knew he had to act fast. "Harry, I know this is a really unexpected time to do this. But, I think it is about time. We have been in love for years, and together for over half a year. You asked me this morning why I was so smiley, and I guess now you might understand. At least, I hope. What I am trying to ask, is if you will marry me?" Draco winced at the end of his speech, sad at how scattered it had came out.

Draco looked away, feeling embarrassed. Harry smiled sweetly, and pulled Draco back to face him. "Draco," Draco smiled with hope renewed. Harry laughed sweetly, "oh, it's about time you asked." Harry heard the whole table laugh as Harry leaned in for a kiss.

Before he could, Draco had more to say: "Is that a yes, or just you teasing my timing?"

Harry laughed. "Absolutely both. Yes, I will marry you. And, I have been waiting awhile to have you ask."

Draco was completely fixated on the first part. He pulled out a ring from his coat pocket, smiling. "I know it's small, but I hope you like it."

Harry watched as Draco opened the box to a small ring. It was gold, and imbedded with emeralds. As if it were to combine both their school houses. Harry loved it. "Put it on for me, will you?"

Draco finally kissed Harry. He kissed him lightly, while he put the ring on Harry's finger. Harry laughed at the struggle it took for Draco to do the simple task. Then, they concluded the kissing when they surfaced to the realization they were in public.

"Sorry, dads." Both boys exclaimed. Lucius and Severus smiled at the sentiment, and easily forgave the boys for the excessive PDA.

After the initial dinner was done, somebody asked the two where they intended to get married. "As quickly as possible. Wherever he'd like." Harry exclaimed.

Severus whispered something to Lucius, and a smile arose on the blonde wizard's face. Faces moved to watch them curiously. Severus rushed off to find a certain person.

Lucius came up closer to his son, and asked: "How about here and now?"

Harry gave Draco a pleading look Draco laughed gently, and nodded. Harry gave him a sharp kiss, before being shooed upstairs. If Draco was going to marry Harry that day, it was going to be done right.

Harry took a few minutes to wash up, before a figure showed up at his door. A figure with dark hair, and dark dress robes. "Snape?"

"I know most bride's get walked down by their fathers. I mean, I am not…I just wondered if you might like to be walked down. I am sort of like a father-in-law, I guess." Snape stopped, looking to his feet.

"In an odd way, Snape, you have always treated me like a son. The way you watched out for me. So, yes, I would love for you to walk me down." Snape smiled, and took Harry's hand. They proceeded downstairs with limited grace.

But there was no care to the lack of grace. The only focus Harry had, was the beautiful blonde man that awaited him at the end of the aisle. Draco smiled so exuberantly at the sight of Harry, that Draco thought he might split in two. They were both filled with such joy.

It went by quickly. The beauty was exuberant, but the ceremony went by very fast. The end was filled with a bunch of congratulatory handshakes. The most amusing of which was from Ron.

"Don't forget, my wedding to Cedric is in a week." Draco laughed.

"I will try to get us out of bed for it. Though, I can't see it being without some difficulty." Harry hit Draco on the arm lightly, and they both laughed.

"Better get to it then, so you will have plenty of time." Cedric's suggestion didn't sound bad. The boys yelled a loud goodbye to the whole crowd, before apparating out of that place together.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Coming Home

"Blimey, my mother has gone mad. Three howlers in one day," Fred exclaimed, as he winced through the third round.

"_FRED WEASLEY! YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS FAMILY SHAME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOUR BROTHER RONALD IS HANDLING THINGS WELL. ACTUALLY, WELL IS A LOOSE TERM. HE IS RUSHING INTO THINGS WITH THAT CEDRIC BOY! YOU KNOW HIM? THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED. IF YOU CAN'T HELP YOURSELF FROM STEALING HIS WIFE, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE AT HIS NEW WEDDING. HE WOULD HAVE FOR YOU!"_

Hermione looked back and forth, between Fred and the howler, with wide eyes. "Did she just say-"

Fred just started laughing. "I guess it wasn't such a hardship losing you. I mean, he would've had to find out at some point that you weren't…his type."

Hermione let a small grin form on her face. "I guess so. But, we have to attend this wedding. I'm guessing, otherwise, the next howler will be laced with some kind of hex for us."

"We've been gone enough time, I suppose. But, how are you going to tell them?" Fred eyed her suspiciously. Hermione shook her head. "I'm not. At least, not yet. It's their day, not ours."

"I'm sure my mum would love to know, though." Hermione laughed.

"She isn't exactly shy to the idea of children, now is she?" They both broke down laughing.

Fred smirked highly. "Just means that the Weasley family shall never die."

"I suppose not." Hermione kissed him lightly, before proceeding to magically pack their things.

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Must we go this instant?"

"Well, yes. Considering the wedding is tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Getting Out of Bed

"Bloody hell, Harry. Do you ever sleep?" Draco asked, as Harry began working at Draco's neck again. He felt Harry smirk against his skin.

"Not when I have a new husband that loves a morning shag." Draco laughed incorrigibly.

He too smirked, as he pried his eyes open. "And, I thought I was going to have to wake you up in the mornings."

Harry laughed gently. "Not after just getting married. It, makes me more of a morning person to be this happy."

"I'm glad to know you feel so happy." Draco turned around to look at Harry. "What time is it?" 

Harry laughed harder. "Too early."

"Wait, more importantly, what day is it?" Harry groaned.

"I know that it is Cedric and Ron's wedding today. But, they said IF we could pry ourselves from bed. You see, we were given the option." Draco smirked.

He climbed from bed, and Harry whimpered in protest. "Normally, I would agree. But, considering it is your best friend that is getting married today-"

"I've already seen him get married once!" Harry interjected.

Draco had to laugh at that. "Yes, well, this time to someone who actually loves him back. Come on, I wasn't at the last wedding with you. It could be fun."

"Staying in bed could be fun too." Harry said slyly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It will be just as fun when we get back home. Hell, maybe when this is done, we can go on that muggle vacation that most couples go on after they wed."

"You mean a honeymoon?" Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. It was adorable when Draco tried to integrate himself with muggle culture.

"Absolutely. Anywhere you want. All for ONE day out of bed, to go see your best friend get married." Harry groaned.

"How is it so easy for you to get away from bed?"

Draco leaned over Harry carefully. "Because, I always know that it will be there waiting for us when we get home. And that, now I get to have you in bed everyday."

Harry smiled softly. "What time is the wedding?"

"I think it's around six-" Harry didn't let him finish. He pulled Draco back into bed. Harry kissed him fervently, and Draco pulled away laughing. "I suppose we have time for one more quick shag." Harry's smirk widened, as started kissing Draco again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Wedding of Grandeur

"Hey Cedric," Ron said shyly. He was peeping through the door that was barely cracked open.

Cedric frowned slightly. "Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the other groom before the wedding?"

Ron laughed. "I am not one for tradition. I mean, it's not exactly traditional to have taken time off of school to find horcruxes-then magically graduate when the school hasn't even been rebuilt."

Cedric's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You did what?"

It only provoked Ron to laugh more. "You were thrown in hiding for too long, love." 

"Well, they filled me in on the simplistic pieces. I mean, Harry killed Voldemort. The happily ever after occurred. The school was replenished. The wizarding world all good. Because, I had the common decency to hide away all that time."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry could've done it with the knowledge you were alive. Hell, you could've even helped us. And, saved me from a blasted first marriage."

Cedric smiled. "I hadn't any idea I held your fancy, that long ago."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "I didn't either. It's funny, I can't believe it took me so long to realize." Ron sat beside Cedric on the guest bed. It was the only place Ron wouldn't have had to interrupt him.

"It could've been so obvious. I mean, our fathers were close. They always tried to push our families together somewhat." They both laughed gently.

Ron nodded in hysteria. "Yes. Except, my father had started by trying to set you up with Ginny. And, had tried to have you play together with Fred and George." 

Cedric just let a loose laugh erupt. "I wouldn't have it. I made Amos let me play with you instead. We were as close as two blokes could be."

Ron bowed his head. "Until you got popular enough to poster Hufflepuff, and I became Harry's henchman. I mean, the obstacles we had. It was obvious how we didn't realize."

Cedric bit his lip. "There was one point we should've known." Ron raised his eyebrow, then his face flushed as he remembered.

_It was fourth year. There was a victory party being held after Harry had defeated the dragon. Cedric had been invited to the party by Harry himself, as gratitude for being kind before the year's start._

_Ron was sulking in a corner. He hadn't known whether to be happy, or angered by his victorious friend. Cedric sat in the chair beside him. They both had been drinking._

"_What's wrong?" Cedric asked instantly. Ron didn't have to say a thing for Cedric to know something was up. It had been like that since they were young. _

"_Nothing you'd like to hear about." Ron snuffed. _

_Cedric wore a heavy frown. "I'm insulted by that insinuation. I'd always be open to listen." Cedric rises from his chair. "Come on, you. Let's go get some fresh air. Then, maybe you'll be open too."_

_Ron shook his head. "Not likely, mate."  
><em>

_Cedric laughed. "Come on, it's just getting some fresh air."_

"_I suppose." Ron reached out his hand, finally. Cedric attempted to pull Ron up, but they both were unsteady on their feet. Ron ended up falling over Cedric._

_Cedric lost his breath. He watched Ron above him, and something different sparked. He swore to himself that he was losing it. That, he couldn't possibly be feeling attraction to his closest friend. He quickly squirmed to get up. _

_Luckily, the chairs had been out of the mainstream of the party. It would have been quite the game changer to the party, if people had seen Ron's next move. Ron moved to grasp Cedric's shoulder. He froze to be as still at stone by Ron's touch. _

_Ron and Cedric searched each other's faces, desperate to know what the other could be thinking. They were wondering if the other felt the same. Ron held a grimace of worry on his face, and it made Cedric grin.. He suspected Ron was more nervous than he was. _

_See, Cedric had already come to terms with being attracted to other men. The only reason that others didn't know, was because Cho had agreed to be his beard. She was a very nice friend for doing so, even though Cedric could tell she had a thing for Harry._

_He zoned back into the moment. Cedric hesitated, before nodding. Seeing if it would ease Ron's conscious. It did. _

_Ron leaned down, and positively smashed his lips to Cedric's. Ron felt as if he was smiling into the kiss. Cedric, however, was too busy moaning into it. It felt of all he had ever wanted._

_It ended too quickly. When Ron pulled away, he muttered one simple word: "Cho?"_

_Cedric laughed, and shook them both. "Fake."_

_Ron then laughed too. "Bloody hell. Good act, mate."_

"_Thanks." _

_Cedric moved to sit up, and Ron ended up straddling him. Cedric held his hands on Ron's waist, in hopes Ron would stay steady. It wasn't like he believed this was happening enough to let go._

"_Hermione?" Cedric asked carefully._

"_Believe I haven't got a shot in hell with. Which, is fine. I don't need to ruin that friendship. Would ruin two-in-one. I think her and Harry are a packaged deal." Cedric laughed at Ron's inquiry. _

_Ron raised his eyebrow. "That is the one pair that will never happen. I just, have a feeling she is not his type." _

_It was funny. Cedric had a very keen eye. He had known, even that far back, that Harry was meant to be with Draco. It may have even been before the two knew it themselves. Cedric just had a stinging feeling._

"_Well, I still think he would kill me for breaking her." Cedric smiled at Ron's endearment._

_Then, Cedric asked a last question uneasily: "Me?"_

_Ron smirked incorrigibly. "I can't see a reason that wouldn't work. Other than, if you died in this tournament. It doesn't look it, mate-but I am too fragile to handle something like that."_

_Cedric smiled gently. "I've known you long enough to know that to be true. So, I have a proposition. If I make it through this alive, and we remember this conversation by morning hangover…we will try this."_

_Ron leaned to kiss Cedric again. It was tender, and full of acceptance._

_There was months of quarry. They did remember intently. It was difficult to make it through the months without acting on their feelings. The only behaviour relative that was allowed were endearing looks. It was a sad state of affairs. _

_When Cedric was whipped onto the field, thought dead-it ripped Ron away from himself for awhile. He went through a silent summer. He avoided his family and friends. Even though Harry had felt sorrow from the same deceased. It just wasn't okay. It wasn't until the next year that Ron pulled himself together again._

"Didn't want to know I wanted a boy I couldn't have." Ron said in a small voice.

Cedric put his head on Ron's neck, and looked up sweetly. "You can have me now."

Ron put his arms around Cedric's waist, and growled gently. He kissed Cedric heatedly, and pulled away to the discovery that he had pushed the brunette on his back. Ron laughed as he lay over his love. "Now?"

Cedric laughed exuberantly. Ron took it as a yes. He started to kiss down from Cedric's lips, to his neck. Ron wasn't exuberant that they had to wear monkey suits for this occasion. It gave him very limited access. "You know, our fathers will be up soon. To walk us each down the aisle."

Ron groaned. "But, can't we just postpone them?"

The door creaked. "I'm afraid not, weasel."

Both the men laughed at the familiarity of the voice ringing through. Another voice rang clearer, "Is it safe in there?"

It was already recognized as the voices of Draco and Harry. Cedric called them inside, and lifted up. The action made it so they were more appropriately posed. Ron simply appeared to be sitting astride Cedric's lap, at this point.

So, Draco and Harry walked in. "Funny. Reminds me of the morning." Harry flushed at Draco's remark.

"I was right. Ron, I knew they wouldn't be able to get out of bed until today."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "How? No food? No outdoors? How?"

Cedric laughed. "It's a shame you seem outlandish to the idea of being in bed that long. What a sore honeymoon."

Ron playfully shoved Cedric. "I didn't say no. Just, wanted some survival tips." 

All four men had a good laugh. They were completely shocked as the door opened again. A tiny brunette face peeked in. "Are we welcome in here? The ex, and the brother?" 

Ron laughed gently. "Hermione? Fred? You made it past mum, you can come in here."

They did go in. All of them had a greatly short, and awkward, chat about the proceedings. It wasn't until Amos and Arthur showed up that the crowd was disintegrated.

"Time to go, boys. Now, which is going first?" Ron laughed at Arthur's eager tone, and pointed towards Cedric.

"You sure, Ron?" Ron nodded. Cedric leaned in for one last kiss, before getting up to take his father's arm. As the door opened, Ron could hear the music going.

Arthur wrapped his arm around his son, and pulled him up. "Everything alright?"

"Never better."

As Ron walked up the aisle, he spotted the faces of his family and friends. He could've sworn that it was the first time they had looked this…happy for him. It was absolutely amazing.

Ron's mother was already shedding happy tears in the front row, and Ron had to try not to laugh. It was good that his next sight took his breath away. His father let go of his arm, and Ron all but ran to stand astride his love.

Cedric smiled so brightly, that Ron feared his face could break. It didn't occur to him that his face bore the same reflected mannerism.

The wedding went quickly. It was a blur, really. It was the kiss at the end that Ron was most grateful for. Finally. They got a tad carried away, but it only took George's shorthanded commentary to lift them back to reality. Cedric leaned his head on Ron's shoulder as they faced the crowd. "We're married."

"You're mine now." Ron said smugly. Cedric wrapped his arm around Ron tightly, and went simply through the rounds of congratulation like that.

It wasn't until dinner was over, that Cedric finally had the ability to let Ron loose. "So, honeymoon?"

"Where to?" Ron asked eagerly, laughing at the magic bag that Hermione had graciously packed them as a wedding gift. They were lucky she'd forgotten to bring something else.

"Anywhere, together." Cedric kissed Ron once lightly, before gently announcing their departure. Ron grasped his wand, and quickly apparated themselves out of there.

Molly turned in panic to Harry. "They'll be back, right?"

Harry just laughed wildly. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley. In a short time. Just, this is their time first."

Draco nudged Harry. "Speaking of…I believe I owe you one as well."

Harry smirked. "Where to for us?"

"I've got a plan." Draco said smugly, as he apparated them away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Concluding the Honeymoon Phase

Drarry

"Holy hell, Draco. When you said that you had a plan, I just figured an expensive hotel suite or something." Harry laughed gently, as Draco was still pointing out the various tourist attractions of Rome. Walking down main streets made it easy for Draco to show Harry a great deal.

Draco smirked as he noticed Harry's contradiction. "Well, I figured that you could enjoy some time out of the bedroom with me. We had only spent the last two weeks in bed, at least. Also, it's fun to see the surprise on your face, every time I know where we are going."

Harry laughed harder. "Figuring that the only other person with that level of intelligence in geometry is Hermione, I'd say I have a fair shake to be shocked for."

"Just because you didn't get to study, while off saving the wizard world, didn't mean we were all completely unfocused. And, it's geography anyway-for future reference." Harry then started twiddling his thumbs. Draco knew it was only something Harry would do if he was nervous. "Something else is on your mind. As long as it isn't shagging, share."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Why not, if it was shagging?"

Draco abruptly cleared his throat. "I will be too tempted to forget the tourist attractions, and proceed to your utterly unoriginal plan of shagging weeks away in an expensive hotel room."

"Weeks? Now I may want to forget about my other topic, and jump to shagging."

Draco closed his eyes tightly. "If you want me to exhibit enough self-control to last through the conversation you wanted to have two seconds ago, you need to stop talking about shagging." Harry looked away nervously. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's going to sound crazy to you. So, I think I will keep these thoughts to myself."

Draco frowned. "I bet this isn't so crazy. You've probably said crazier. Just, go for it."

"Do you like kids?" Harry eased in gently.

Draco's face contorted in confusion. "What a silly question to ask me. I mean, if you have a serious question to ask me then why don't you-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Harry was pulling at. "Oh."

Harry started to shuffle his feet, and looked down to avoid Draco's gaze. "Well, I heard the Weasley bunch talking about how Cedric and Ron are going to adopt children soon. And. I just had to wonder-"

"If I'd be open to that." Draco finished for Harry. Harry nodded dumbly, and kept looking at his shuffling feet. Draco stood still for a few moments. Contemplating things seriously.

Draco was conflicted about children. Sure, an heir to the family's fortune was something that Lucius had always stressed the idea to Draco of. That would be well-mannered. Plus, kids weren't so bad. And, he had a partner who would undoubtedly make the perfect parent balance. With that conclusion, he knew he was open to it. He nodded gently.

When a response didn't come, Draco laughed. He realized Harry wasn't looking at him directly. Harry looked up at the sound of Draco's laugh. Draco again nodded.

"Does that mean that you are open to…" Draco rolled his eyes, and smiled sweetly. Nodded once more.

Harry smiled hugely. "That's bloody brilliant!" Harry reverted into this odd kind of happy dance, and Draco just calmed him with a kiss. When Draco released him, his goofy grin had not left. "How about I go shag you senseless. Then, I will call Ron and ask to join them as they search the magical orphanage in London?"

Draco only heard the word shag, despite his earlier efforts. He quickly apparated them into a fancy hotel room. Harry immediately grasped Draco, and kissed him firmly. Harry wasted no time, as he walked Draco over to the bed.

Draco stumbled, and fell rather harshly onto the bed sheets. Harry paid no mind, and climbed on top of the blonde quickly. He pulled out his wand, and flicked their clothes away. "Well, that's just cheating."

Harry smiled deviously. He began rutting himself into Draco again, and watched the contortion to Draco's face turn to pleasure. "Not cheating. Just, getting there faster."

Harry moved his lips to Draco's neck, to his shoulder, down his chest, and finally took Draco's prick into his mouth. Draco couldn't stop moaning, this time around. Harry began the fingering as he was giving the blow job, and it was doing spectacular things to Draco.

It wasn't long before Draco was yanking Harry up, and demanding that he go for it. Harry kissed his love for awhile longer, while teasing Draco. The blonde just groaned, and flipped them over. He sat astride Harry's lap, and guided his lover's prick to his entrance. He quickly descended upon it, and laughed as his lover flipped them again. All to get better leverage for harsh thrusting.

They were both moaning excruciatingly loudly, and were completely in sync. They moved together, until they both hit quite spectacular orgasm. "How long was it since we had done that?"

Harry laughed. "It only had been a few weeks, or months perhaps you had tried tour-guiding me. I don't see how you could have the self-control to hold out on me like that."

"Now that we're back to it…I can't either." Draco said calmly.

The calm tone warned Harry of something. "Crap. Better call Cedric and Ron. Wouldn't want to miss out…unless, you've changed your mind."

Draco rolled his eyes. "To clarify, I think you will be more the mom type."

"Are you suggesting I'm the girl?" Harry asked incredulously, as he searched about for his phone.

Draco laughed deeply. "I wouldn't have married 'the girl' Harry, so I am definitely not saying that. I'm just saying, you're the eager and caring parent. I am the aloof and spoiling parent. See, fair is fair."

"So, you will have the fun…while I do your dirty work?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled deviously. "If it helps, I will do a different kind of dirty work for you…to make it up to you."

"Whatever you'd like. We'll work it out as we go along. Ah, there's my phone. Time to call."

Cedron

"Today's the day we go pick out our children. How many people can say that?" Ron said smugly.

Cedric laughed. "Many, darling. Many can say such things. Adoption is common practice, you know."

"I was trying to go with the 'this is special' approach, darling." Ron said in a whiny voice.

Cedric wrapped his arms around his love. "Well, be excited. Just not at our failure at individuality."

"More original than Fred and Hermione. Or, even Ginny and Victor. Geez, I thought the quidditch pair would at least wait before they started into children." Cedric grinned haughtily.

Cedric placed a sweet kiss on Ron's lips, before responding. "Yes, yes. Now let us be going…before there are no kids left to adopt."

Within that instant, Ron heard his phone ring. "Bloody hell. Who could call now?" He picked up the phone slowly, and saw it was Harry. He groaned, and picked it up. "Harry, it's not a good time mate."

"Well, you're going kid-shopping today, right?" Harry asked. Ron heard Draco laugh loudly in the background.

"Yes. I am. Want me to pick you up one?" Ron asked jokingly.

"We'd rather pick out our own, thanks. Just wondering if we could all go at once."

Ron stumbled in shock. "Draco is willing to have kids?" Cedric even had to widen his eyes in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, weasel." Ron heard Draco yell from the back.

"Are we welcome to come?" Harry asked.

Ron looked to Cedric, who had his hands up in defeat. "Yes, you can."

"See you in…a few minutes." The phone hung up.

Ron smirked. "Look at us. All grown ups now."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Beautiful

It only took sheer minutes before Harry and Draco appeared at the location Ron and Cedric were currently staying at. A quaint tent, in the practical middle of nowhere. Just the kind of vacation Ron was made for. As for Cedric, he could deal fine.

They gathered up their things, and apparated over to the 'Orphanage for the Magically Muddled."

As they walked in, they weren't sure how to take it. The scenery was depressing. Harry thought, at first glance, that his time living under the stairs was better treatment than this. The poor condition didn't escape Draco's view, either. "Bloody hell. I think we'll have to take more than one, just to spare them this."

Harry tried to hide his excitement, but Draco saw right through it. Draco smirked, and motioned for Harry to go ahead. Ron laughed at Harry's enthusiasm. "He's like a kid at a candy store, I'd say."

They all walked around, inspecting the different children in their cells. One little girl stood out to Draco, in particular. Her hair was a dark chesnut brown. Her eyes were blue, in a very familiar way. The girl paced her room, impatiently grating the consequence for being left there. The sign by her cell claimed her name to be Pandora. As in, the ultimate releaser of doom. Her parent had dropped her off when she was a newborn, and wished the name to be hidden until she was to be adopted fairly.

Pandora, as Draco looked back, was staring right back at him. "Sir, you don't want me."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I've been told I'm no good. Apparently, bred of evil is their idea of placing me in the bad category. Once every couple comes to adopt me in good measure, they decide not to once they hear of my parents." Pandora looked away again, reiterating her pacing.

Draco smiled earnestly. "Would you try to be better than you are told you are?"

Pandora looked back with a weak smile. "Not sure. I'd have to be given a fair chance, to know such a thing as that."

Draco smiled, and turned to Harry. "Harry, I think we need to adopt this one."

Harry beamed, and nodded in approval as he walked over. "I found a girl on the other side of the hall that I'd like to adopt. She has black hair, her name is Sia, and she is an animagus of all things! Can we adopt them both?"

Pandora looked frightened. "I don't know if Sia will like me. According to records here, our parents were enemies."

Harry smiled. "Maybe your birth parents. You'll be surprised what you find, when you step away from traditional families. That's how I grew up."

"I could try."

Without further ado, Harry and Draco found the home advisor. Who, coincidentally, was Luna.

"Luna? I didn't know you worked here." Harry said gently.

Luna smiled. "It's the only way to help children with at least one dead parent. It's how I cope."

Harry nodded, absolutely understanding where she was coming from. Draco, however, didn't. "I met your father…he was rather nice. I thought your family was-"

Luna looked down. "It was my mother who died, Draco. But, it's okay. Just, let me get you started on your adoption signatures. If you will come with me."

Draco and Harry were led up the hall, and they passed Cedric and Ron admiring a little boy with bright red hair. Also, the additional little boy with deep blonde hair, and a deep accent.

"Do you see the irony in the fact that they picked two boys, while we picked two girls?"

Draco smirked at Harry's comment. "Nope. It's just what's best for us, versus what is best for them."

They walked into Luna's office slowly, and sat down opposite her.

"You picked the two that often get rejected. It's often because of their heritage. In your case, the heritages might bring you closer to the children." Luna said, pointedly looking towards Harry.

"Alright then. Start us off with Sia, then."

Luna smiled, and dug into her filing cabinet. She pulled out a rather thin file, and opened it quickly. "Sia's folder. Here it goes. Animagus. Fifteen years old. Curly black hair, shiny brown eyes. Predicted to be a powerful wizard, but will need extra coaching to keep to good magic. Full name: Sia Narcissa Black."

Both Draco and Harry perched forward in their chairs. "Who's child is this?"

Luna leaned back in her chair, trying to keep a calm figure. "Person to bring to the orphanage: Bellatrix Lestrange. Father's name on the birth certificate," Luna looked to Harry cautiously, "Sirius Black."

"What, are you serious? How is that even possible? Those two are enemies. And, not to mention related! How could this possibly happen?"

Luna grinned shortly. "In all honesty, I find out wizarding world riveted with incest. Accidental, or not. Even Narcissa and Lucius were closely relative, and they produced a rather fine son…wouldn't you agree?"

Draco spoke slowly. "That is different. My parents didn't despise each other."

"Hate is only love with it's helmet on." Luna said oddly.

_The time was bleak. The whole lineage was riveting over the leaving of the Black's children so suddenly. How, it seemed in just an instant, Sirius was kicked out-and his brother up and left. It was a travesty to the family._

_Sirius had his cousin ( who formally named Bellatrix he called Bella) was on edge with his absence. She went out each day, searching to where he had run to after abandonment._

_One day, she was walking her usual route. Hoping that something could be found. Suddenly, she heard a silent call from the alley. "Bella?"_

_Bella snapped her head to look where the voice came from. His voice. "Bella, come here."_

_She kneeled beside him, and grunted. "Sirius, you are an absolute mess."_

"_Well, getting kicked out of a pure-blood wizarding house will do that to you." Sirius joked lightly._

_Bella shook her head, as she inspected further. "Are you wounded?"_

_Sirius looked down, only to finally notice gashes he had pertained. "Suppose I am. Some idiots tried to attack me as I slept. Better knowledge than that, they should've had. Wizardly always conquers stupidity."_

"_I forgot how I missed your humour, Sirius." Bella said lightly. "Now, let us clean you down. Although, I'm not exactly sure how."_

_Sirius laughed. "We're young, not innocent. Just, strip away what you need to…and clear the wounds."_

_Bella cleared her throat. "I hate to break it to you, Sirius…but to get to all these wounds, you'd just be left in your boxers."_

_Sirius smirked. "I'm comfortable with that fact if you are. Which, you better be. I'm damn sore, woman."_

"_Lucky you, Sirius. Stupidity, and wizardry are on your side." Bella said humorously._

_Sirius tried to stand up, but he couldn't. "Since I am a little incapacitated right now, could you just help me with the clothing thing as well?"_

"_Oh, how precarious." Bella leant over him. "To strip you, as you ask."_

"_You were bound to try it eventually." Sirius claimed with a gentle laugh, signalling how he was getting weaker. "Might as well give you opportunity."_

_Bella hit him on the shoulder gently, and Sirius winced in pain. Bella just started apologizing. "I only meant it as a joke. I mean, it wasn't to hurt-"_

_For some reason neither could comprehend, Sirius quieted her speech with his lips to hers. At first, the kiss was tentative. Sweet. Then, something new erupted. Something that made them both writhe away in fear. _

"_What was that?" Bella asked incredulously._

_Sirius laughed. "A kiss. Why, interested?"_

"_I didn't think you were." Bella mumbled. Sirius heard her, and yanked her onto his lap firmly. _

"_Want to know a secret, Bella?" Bella nodded dumbly. "You could easily heal the wounds with my clothes still on. I was going to have you take them off…to see what it sparked in you."_

_Bella smiled. She pulled out her wand, and mumbled the incantation to heal his wounds. He sighed bravely, as the pain drifted away. Bella just had one question. "Are you still interested?"_

_Sirius nodded fiercely, and her lips fell again upon his. It went beyond what both had expected, and the next thing they knew, they were doing the dirty against a wall in a dark alleyway. _

_Things happen for a reason. Neither could contemplate it though, at this point._

"Honestly, they probably didn't originally hate each other." Luna said frankly.

_After this incident, a separation grew fiercely between Sirius and Bella. They grew hateful towards one another. It was for that reason that she never told Sirius of their beautiful girl. Nor, anyone else in the wizarding world. To hide it…the only way was to give beautiful Sia away. Giving away her beautiful baby girl is what drove her mad enough to turn as evil as she did, and to suffer the demise she did._

"Does this issue effect Sia at all?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled. "Not the slightest. Although, I could always direct you to someone who could get you in touch with Sirius. May make his life more peaceful with the lies being over."

Harry gasped. "He's alive?"

"There are a lot of things that don't make sense here, Harry. Just, embrace them as they come."

"I suppose that your phrasing applies well to dear Pandora as well?" Draco asked smugly.

Luna laughed. "You would have been connected to her. She is much conflicted, as you were in your childhood."

"Can we hear her file?" Harry asked.

Luna frowned. "Can you not? I mean, it'd be easier for you to embrace her if you didn't know."

Both men shook their heads, and Luna sighed. "Alright. But promise me you won't reject her because of this." 

Harry nodded, as she particularly looked towards him. Luna pulled out Pandora's thick file, and began to hastily read. "Pandora's file. She is a dark arts buff. It could be spun either negatively or positively, based on the nurturer's approach to her. She is shy and self-demeaning. She believes that her heritage ruins her ability to succeed, or love. Are you absolutely certain you want to hear her heritage?"

Harry and Draco both nodded. "Full Name: Pandora Molly Riddle. Child to-"

Draco stopped her right there. "I think we get the picture."

They both looked to Harry, who had completely drained of colour and sound. "Harry?"

Harry couldn't't shake this realization. He wanted to scream. To yank at his hair. He wondered if Ginny even knew. How could she? It was all product of a bloody brutal manipulation, he assumed.

_Ginny was sitting in her dorm room alone. It was late, and her friends had all found some other place to be. Her friends were girls that weren't__'__t shy to parties. Idiots. Ginny knew better. She was going to stay away from that scene. Work on her magic, and become brutally spectacular. Maybe, with the slight intention of catching the attention of the __'__Chosen One__'__ Harry Potter. To have him see her as more than Ronald__'__s younger sister. Fifth year, so what? She would catch up to him._

_She sighed. It was brutally boring. Repeating chants and reading multitudes of text. She didn't__'__t know how Hermione dealt with all of this ridiculously boringness. Yet, she was determined enough to suffer through it. That is, until a dark-haired boy appeared in her room._

_She hadn__'__t heard the door. She had only seen a flash, coming from the direction in particular of the journal Lucius had put in her cauldron at the book store years back. One, that was all but destroyed. She didn__'__t even know why Harry let her keep it. Or what was inside it. All she knew was that now there appeared to be a beautiful Slytherin boy standing in the center of her room._

"_Hello? Who, are you?__"__ Ginny asked shyly. The boy just smiled. __"__Just, call me Tom, I suppose.__"_

_Ginny didn__'__t make the association she should have. __"__Tom,__"__ she laughed, __"__so, what brings you to my room?__"__ Tom just grinned mischievously._

"_Well, Ginny, trickery and seduction are a couple reasons that come to mind. Question is, if hypnosis is necessary__…"__ Ginny just laughed. __"__That__'__s cute. I__…__have other interests.__"_

_Tom tilted his head. __"__Aren__'__t I handsome enough, though?__"__ Ginny rolled her eyes. __"__Possibly.__"_

_He smiled. Tom took a few bold steps closer to her. __"__Not every girl is chosen by a gentlemen with my looks. Shouldn__'__t you take advantage?__"__ She laughed even more. __"__I don__'__t even know your last name.__"_

_Tom frowned. __"__Wouldn__'__t help my case much. I__'__m afraid the family has__…__a bad reputation.__"_

"_Why is that?__"__ Ginny asked playfully. Tom grinned, loving her enthusiastic spark._

"_Family member felt connected to dark arts, now we all look bad.__"__ Tom said softly. She sighed._

"_Shit happens.__"__ Then it was Tom that took a turn at laughing. __"__Alright, Ginny, I will make you a deal.__"_

_Ginny eyed him suspiciously, but gestured for him to vocalize his offer. __"__I will kiss you, and then if you don__'__t like it__…__I will decide whether to hypnotize you or leave you alone. Keeping in mind, if I hypnotize you, the recollection of even meeting me will disappear.__"__ Ginny made a fake pout. _

"_Pity. Always wanted to remember the Slytherin boy appearing from a journal to try and sweep me off my feet here.__"__ Tom just smirked. _

"_Well, of course you do. I won__'__t even ask how you knew where I came from, if I can get that kiss.__"__ Ginny laughed and nodded. He took a few steps forward, until his toes literally were touching hers. __"__You sure? I could just hypnotize you now-__"_

_She cut him off with what began as a gentle kiss. He reacted violently, being that this was the first real affection he had been awarded in his life. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, and yanked her closer. He made the kiss more passionate, and dug his hand that wasn__'__t around her waist into her hair._

_Ginny pulled away, flabbergasted. He looked at her anxiously, curiously. Wondering how he had done in performing his first kiss. She just smiled. __"__Brilliant. I won__'__t have to forget.__"__ He smiled deeply, as he pulled her in for another kiss._

_They kissed and kissed, tangled together messily. Before he finally slammed her backwards-onto her bed filled with books. __"__I thought you were too young for that much testing.__"__ She laughed._

"_Was actually just trying to perfect my craft. Impress some people. I__…__will work on it later.__"__ Tom just rolled his eyes. __"__You don__'__t need books. You just need__…__imagination?__"_

"_Fair enough__…__hold on.__"__ She wiped all the books off the bed with one clean swipe. He just looked down and laughed gently. _

"_Seriously, won__'__t need to hypnotize you?__"__ She smiled, and shook her head. He ran his fingers through her ginger hair, and pulled it away so he could kiss her neck. She moved to straddle his lap as he did so, and he easily wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her so close that nothing was left untouched. She moaned into his lips, and he smiled into hers._

_Ginny yanked back for a few moments, and he looked to her with questioning eyes. __"__Something, wrong?"_

_She shook her head, and put a finger to his lips. Then, she moved her hand back to use both to slide off her shirt. He watched her do so in complete awe. He then mumbled something incorrigibly._

"_What was that?__"__ Ginny asked. _

_Tom just smiled. __"__That nothing could be wrong, about that.__"_

_Ginny yanked his face back to hers, with harshly fierce kisses. She ground into his lap, and he moaned into her lips. She traced her fingers down his back until she reached the hem of his shirt. _

_Tom raised his arms, and allowed her to part her lips from his long enough to rid him of the retched fabric. Ginny traced her fingers down his front, smiling. He was reasonably built, but not obnoxiously so. He was slender, and gorgeous. Ginny secretly knew it was all she ever really wanted._

_She then giggled to herself. Tom bit his lip gently. __"__Do I look that funny?__"_

_She shook her head. __"__On the contrary, you look good enough to make me nervous.__"_

_He just smiled, and held her tightly to him. __"__You needn__'__t be nervous. I am at least sure you know what you are doing here. Many boys must have taken to desire you.__"_

_Ginny looked at him with eyes of disbelief. Then, she mumbled in a small voice. Tom asked her to speak up. __"__Boys have desired, but this is really the first I__'__ve acted on.__"_

_She smiled in a small way, which made him realize how her bravado had all been to pull herself through it. It was her first time. She looked down., unnerved at her loss of words. Tom smiled gently at the sight. He gently pulled her face to his, in one soft kiss. He let her go, and whispered: __"__Want to know a secret?__"_

_Ginny nodded. __"__This is my first time, too.__"__ Ginny looked at him in disbelief. __"__Except, I never had anyone else fawn after me. So, there wasn__'__t much opportunity as you claim to have had.__"_

_Ginny buried her face in his shoulder, laughing softly. When she pulled her face up, she kissed his neck gently. __"__I guess__…__we__'__ll just have to figure this out as we go then.__"_

_Tom pulled her face to look at his. __"__You want me?__"_

_Ginny giggled. __"__You had so much bravado, until you started winning. Why, yes. I do, now that you mention it. And, I don__'__t want you to make me forget this feeling. I quite like it.__"_

_Tom couldn__'__t have ever been happier. He kissed Ginny fiercely. He manoeuvred her quickly to be lying beneath him. She started to fiddle with his belt, and he laughed at how long it was taking her. __"__Need some help?__"_

_She giggled. __"__Nope.__"__ She unhinged the belt and slid away his bottom clothes. __"__I think I__'__ve got it.__"__ She smiled wider as she let her gaze wander down._

_He first pulled down her skirt and undergarments, before unhinging her bra quickly. He sat up on his knees, above her, and smiled. __"__I think we better stop just enjoying the view of each other. I believe, normal people touch.__"_

_Tom leaned down, smiling deviously as his face hovered above hers. __"__What if we aren__'__t normal?__"_

_Ginny giggled. She reached up to kiss him once. When she pulled away, she smiled the same smile. __"__Either way, I believe touching is in order.__"_

_They let their hands wander each other. The glory of it all being intensified by the newness of it. Once they were making each other crazy, it was time. When Tom dove into Ginny, she all but screamed in pleasure. Not pain, pleasure. It was that immediate that she was at the ready._

"_Oh, Tom, gods yes.__"__ Tom smiled. __"__I__'__d take that as keep going?__"__ Ginny nodded furiously, and he began to thrust into her harder and faster. She couldn__'__t stop screaming and moaning. Ginny was thankful everyone was partying on the other side of the castle that night._

_He kept going, until they both reached their peaks of pleasure. They both released, simultaneously. Tom crashed on top of Ginny in exhaustion, and she stroked his hair sweetly. __"__Sorry for making you do all the work.__"_

_Tom manoeuvred his face so he could look up at her. __"__Worth the work.__"_

_Ginny continued to stroke Tom__'__s hair, completely at ease. Not even bothering with worry that he still had his member buried in her. They just collapsed into a beautiful slumber._

_When they awoke, it was early morning. By some crazy luck, none of the girls had arrived back to the dorm. Tom kissed Ginny__'__s neck softly, before finally getting up. Ginny groaned, displeased at the loss. __"__You__'__ll be back, right?__"_

"_With any luck of mine, I hope so.__"__ He kissed her once more sweetly, before disappearing into thin air. _

_Ginny should have been ashamed. Should have been confused. But, she wasn__'__t. The young ginger girl held no regrets to the exploit she had with her mysterious lover._

"I bet she never even knew. She mustn't have. How didn't we know? We need to talk to Ginny, and soon." Harry said quickly.

"Are you still taking Pandora?" Luna asked lightly.

Draco smiled, and nodded gently. "Everyone deserves a chance, no matter where they originate from."

They walked back up the hall, and both the girls were released to Draco and Harry's custody. Draco smiled to Pandora. "See? I told you I wouldn't let your file scare me away."

For the first time in her life, Pandora gave a huge hug. The hug was to Draco. He lifted up his little girl, and held her like he never truly intended to let go.

Even through all the stress, Harry smiled at Draco's immediate perfection to parenthood. He knew that they could handle it. The only question remained, was if Ginny could handle knowing.

Ron and Cedric went in to consult Luna, before coming back out to be given custody of two little boys. One being exactly five years old with red hair, who turned out to be a squib born of none other than George Weasley and Katie Bell in their school years. They had wondered why Katie had taken a year out of playing quidditch. He was named Fredric Weasley. The other little boy had brilliant dirty-blonde hair, and stood tall as a sixteen year-old boy should. Since it was the one that Cedric picked out, he was allotted Cedric's last name. The beautiful boy was named Nicklaus Diggory, but people would often fall to call him Klaus instead. He was a Lovegood originally, a cousin to Luna herself. She approved the change of name and sent them on their way.

Harry and Ron had only time to conference briefly about the deal with Pandora. "She's the child of my sister, and TOM RIDDLE?"

"I suppose so." Harry said calmly.

"Harry, we need to talk to Ginny. Now." 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: But I Remember

Luna gave them all the contacts that they may need for the children. Alive relatives, and all such things. Harry couldn't be concerned of Sirius, yet. He had a bigger manner to worry of. One related to the little girl that Draco cradled against his chest. 

Pandora had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Luna proclaimed it a miracle, as Pandora rarely ever slept. Draco continued to grasp her tightly, in a way that put the surrounding people in awe.

Ron was hoisting up little Fredric in his arms, in the very same way. Fredric snored loudly as he laid his sleeping head on Ron's shoulder, and Cedric had to laugh. "He sounds very much like a Weasley." Ron laughed gently, as he continued to rock Fredric in his arms.

In the corner, Klaus and Sia were talking together. In some sort of immense conversation.

"Our parents are friends, I suppose?" Sia said lightly.

Klaus smiled. "That's how I would see it. They don't look anything alike…so there is no way they are related."

"That's nice. Means I am talking to an interesting boy, who hasn't been declared my family member." Sia said gently.

Klaus looked at her with intrigue mapped across his face, and smirked. "I heard you're an animagus? Is that true?"

Sia smirked proudly. "Yes. My animal is a black wolf, and it is very pretty. It works that I have learned to control it."

"That's peculiarly interesting." Klaus said softly.

Sia raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because, my animagus is a blonde wolf." Klaus whispered quickly.

Sia'a eyes widened. "I didn't know you are an animagus. Let alone, one very much like me."

Klaus let a gentle smile, as he leaned closer to her ear. "Nobody does. Except you, now."

Sia shivered slightly, and Klaus manoeuvred himself back. "That makes me feel special, I suppose."

"That's because you are." Klaus retorted in a voice that was unfamiliar to either of them. It was a second before they were called to attention.

"Come on you two. We have a person to intervene." Harry said quickly.

Sia quickly darted up to Harry's side, and Klaus wistfully watched her walk away. Cedric caught the look on his son's face, and smiled deeply. "She's not off limits. I'm sure you have a shot."

Klaus smiled at his father, and put their hands together. They all walked out of the orphanage ready to conquer a certain redheaded menace. And, that wasn't directed at Fredric.

They apparated to the location where Ginny was, and were pleasantly surprised to find themselves in the stands at a quidditch match. The fathers turned to their new teenage children.

Cedric smiled at them, and handed them some cash. "You two, go get some treats, and enjoy the game. We will find you after we are done here."

Klaus smiled brilliantly, and Cedric just winked at him. Klaus took Sia's hand, and waltzed them right away from their parents.

"You seem a little overly excited." Sia said to Klaus suspiciously, as they had finally travelled a fair distance from their family.

Klaus smirked, and turned to face her quickly. "We are out of the orphanage. We are at a professional quidditch match. And, most importantly…"

"Most importantly?" Sia asked impatiently, as they seated on an empty bench in the back of the stands.

"I get to spend this time with you." Klaus said softly. 

Sia smiled awkwardly. "I get the sense that you like me, although I could be wrong. I often am."

"You're not wrong." Klaus proclaimed in a definite tone. "I don't think that will ever be wrong."

With that, Sia did something beyond herself. She leaned over, and kissed Klaus fervently. Her first kiss.

When she pulled away, Klaus was smiling goofily. "I take that as you like me too?"

"You better." Sia said sweetly, and went back to kissing him.

The matter at hand wasn't the eventfulness in the relationship between the newly adopted children's blooming romance. It was the factor of Ginny's intervention that caused a riot.

Harry was screaming at Ginny, and Ginny was sitting there idiotically blank on what he was upset about.

"Can somebody fill me in, as to why Harry is so aggravated at me?" Ginny asked blankly.

Ron laughed. "Maybe, just maybe, the kid you had with Tom?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "I never had a child with Tom. I mean, he and I had a…lengthy affair. Yet, I never was bearing his child."

"How do you explain her, then? Ten years old. Your eyes. His hair. Your names on her birth certificate?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I didn't get to remember." Ginny said weakly.

Harry looked unsurprised. "When? What don't you remember?" 

"There is a blank spot in one of my years at school. Memories that should span over several months, erased. Eradicated. I think he didn't want me to know something that was-Oh My Merlin!"

"_Tom, I can't do this. I am far too young to go through with this. I can't bear a child. It's insane to think such a way!" Ginny screamed to Tom._

"_What else can we do, Ginny? You're already with child. So to say…the damage has been done." Tom retorted gently._

"_Damn right, damage! I wanted to grow up to be something! Do something! How can I, if I will be stuck coming in as a fifth year with a baby in my arms. It's impossible!" _

_Tom frowned. "I think there is another option. You may not like it."_

"_Anything at this point." Ginny said pointedly._

_Tom put his hand on Ginny's face, wiping tears away. "We can give the baby away to an orphanage. Someone will find her, and raise her better than we can. And, if you cannot handle the memory after…I will erase whatever needs to be erased."_

_Ginny pulled Tom into a harsh embrace, and let the tears flow. Months went by, and she felt lucky that her robes fit so loosely. It meant it was easier to hide. _

_The time came around for the birth of the child, and Tom was right by Ginny's side. When the child was born, Tom named her Pandora…for the gentle innocence and beauty the name represents._

_Ginny cried, as she knew she had to give her baby away. After she did, she begged him to take the memory of that child away. To never know that pain again.  
><em>

Ginny gasped as she fell from memory to reality. "I'm sorry.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Sorry

"I really never remembered. All these years…I didn't want to remember a thing. He blocked it out for me, because I asked him to. I never meant to-" Ginny was cut off by Draco.

"He was right, I suppose. Pandora will get a home, with a good family. It's what you had both been wishing for, when you gave her away."

Ginny smiled gently, and walked closer to Draco. "Is that her?"

Pandora was still perched around Draco, with her sleeping head laid on his shoulder. "Yes." 

"She's quite pretty. Did you get notice that I am, I mean. I'm pregnant again. With my new husband's baby girl. He is really sweet, kind, and strong. What I need." Ginny smiled gently. "And, I'm thinking you are just what Pandora needs."

"I'm flattered Ginny, but that is very-" Harry began presumptuously.

Ginny shook her head. She looked to Draco, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I was talking about you, Draco. You already seem absolutely set to her."

"I guess she reminds me of me, when I was young. Help in those times, is what a child like her or I need more than anything. I'm glad to have found her." Draco said softly.

Ginny now looked to Harry. "Are you okay, now?" 

"I believe so. I'm sorry I went so berserk. I couldn't have understood what you were being put through emotionally. I understand, so I accept it." Draco kissed Harry's cheek softly, effectively making him flush.

Ginny laughed, now more happy. "I heard I have two nephews, too. Right, Ron?"

Ron looked up, and smiled. "Well, yeah. This here is Fredric. A beautiful little squib. And-oh, Cedric, where did you send off Nicklaus to?"

Cedric laughed. "He is watching the game somewhere with Sia. I will see if I can find them."

Ron nodded appreciatively, and the three others drifted off into deep conversation.

"Should I come along? To find my daughter?" Harry asked.

Cedric shook his head. "I think I can handle finding a couple of young wizards." Harry immersed himself back to conversation, while Cedric went off to find the children.

He smiled as he located them in the back of the stands. Still kissing. He took the stairs up slowly, and sat beside them nonchalantly. It took them a couple minutes to notice him there. Klaus flushed profusely.

"Hey dad." Klaus said softly.

Cedric laughed gently. "I'm not upset, if that's what you're worried about."

Sia smiled gently. "Hello Mr. Diggory."

"Sia, you don't have to be worried either. You two can proceed however you'd like. I won't even tell the other dads, if you'd like." Both young faces sprung up.

"Really?" They asked simultaneously.

Cedric laughed loudly. "Sure. Go at your own pace, you two. However, we do have to be going. Klaus, your Aunt Ginny wishes to meet you. And, just to clarify, just an Aunt to Klaus."

Cedric got up, and started walking down the stairs. He looked back up with a smile. "I can give you a few minutes to talk or such. Just, come meet us back where we are. In Ginny's viewing box. It's labelled under Mrs. Krum, in case you need that intel." Cedric continued his descent down the stairs, and the two left looked carefully to each other.

"Any idea what we're doing here?" Klaus asked.

Sia laughed gently. "By your father's estimation, I believe we are secretly dating." 

Klaus smirked widely. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Sure thing. I can't see a reason why not." Sia said, trying to seem nonchalant.

Klaus leaned to her ear. "It's okay to be excited about it, you know. I quite am."

Sia smiled brightly. "Good. Now, let's get back before your dad changes his mind."

"Agreed."

They walked down holding hands, until they got close to Ginny's box. When they reached the box, Ginny's face stretched into a huge smile. "What a beautiful boy! You said he's a Lovegood by heritage?"

Cedric nodded, with a gently laugh. "Don't be shy, Klaus."

Klaus walked up to Ginny, and shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet family, Aunt Ginny."

"He's polite. I quite like that." Ginny said sweetly. "Now, you better be going. I know Harry is itching to see where Sirius is."

Sia looked up to Harry with wide eyes. "My birth father? You want to go visit him?"

Klaus moved his hand to rub her back soothingly. Harry just smiled widely. "Yes. Sirius is also my godfather. It is very neat, I'd say. Why? Do you not want to?" 

Sia frowned, despite Klaus attempting to comfort her. "He doesn't know about me. He may not like me. He didn't like my mother."

"You're not the same person as she was. Plus, it is not fair to judge you from where you were from. Sirius, of all people, knows that with certainty."

Sia smiled gently. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, do you think you're ready to meet him?" Harry asked gently.

She stepped forward, and took Harry's hand. "Sure."

Before her, Pandora, Draco, and Harry could apparate away, Sia twirled back to look at Klaus. "I will come visit soon, okay?"

Cedric answered for him, to throw everyone off. "We'd sure like that."

Sia smiled, and winked at both Cedric and Klaus, before being transported to the place she would meet her birth father.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Out of Desolate

They transported to what appeared to be a dark apartment. Not exactly what they had been expecting. A voice rang clear from the dark, as they arrived. "Who's there?"

Harry's voice cracked as he spoke. "Sirius? Is that you?"

A dark figure raised from a chair, and spun around quickly. "Harry? Is that really you?"

Harry nodded, and Sirius yanked him into a tight embrace. "My godson. It is so brilliant to see you."

"I thought you were dead?" Harry asked sadly.

Sirius pulled away with a smile. "As much as Bella faked hating me, she could never kill me. She just sent me in a portal, to the middle of nowhere. It was quite daunting. Nicely, that Lovegood child tracked me down. She set me up with a home and such amenities. She never told me why, but I owe Luna very much for that."

"I'm why." Sia murmured quietly.

Sirius winced his eyes, trying to get a good view of Sia. When he failed, he walked over to turn on a light. He looked to her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't exactly know who you are."

"Bella meant it to be that way. Harry disagreed. Right, Harry?" Harry nodded gently, worried as the realization dawned on the face of his godfather.

He stepped forward, and looked at Sia more closely. She had his eyes, and Bella's hair. Her claim more than made sense. Bella could've never told her what had been going on; the truth was, he was isolating her too much at that point for her message to get across. "What's your name?"

"Sia." Sirius smiled gently. Her name had been adapted from his.

"Well, Sia. It's nice to meet you. It would've been nice to have known I've had a daughter all this time. To let you know, I would've raised you if Bella had told me. Harry can vouch for me there. I even offered he come stay with me when troubles were at home…" Sirius rambled on, until Sia stopped him.

"It's really fine. I mean, it's just an orphanage. It wasn't too bad. I have a place outside there now. I'm fine, really." Sia looked down.

Sirius pulled her face up to look at him. "It's not fine. I can tell. I really am sorry. I just, wish I had known. I would have taken care of you."

"You can help take care of her. I mean, give me a moment with Draco first to ask-" Draco cut Harry off.

"I know what you're going to ask, and that's fine with me. The house is certainly big enough. Means I may need a raise at work, though." Harry shoved him playfully.

Sia looked to Sirius with hopeful eyes. "Would you like to come stay with us?"

Sirius smiled. "Any way I can be involved in my daughter's life, I'll take it."

Sirius wrapped her into a tight hug, before they all apparated to Draco's home.

"There is a great deal of rooms to chose from. It ruins my pay check, but I do love the place."

Harry kissed Draco lightly. "You three can go claim any room in the house that doesn't have clothes sprawled across the floor."

"I'm not going to lie, boys. You two surprise me." Sirius said heartily.

Draco smiled, and began to pull Harry away. "Do you mind if I steal him for awhile? It's been a long day, after all."

Sirius smiled. "Not at all." They rushed upstairs. Sirius heard them place Pandora in one room, then retreat to theirs. He looked wistfully towards Sia. "Would you like to sit and talk?"

Sia nodded, and they found comfortable chairs in the living area. Sirius started bombarding her with questions. "Have you been living in the orphanage since you were born?"

"Yes."

Sirius shook his head. "Bella wasn't very friendly, after I left her behind. Poor thing."

"I heard she was a murderer. I don't think 'poor thing' applies to her." Sia replied shortly.

Sirius smiled. "You think as if you are leaning towards the good side. Are you?"

"Indeed. I tend to become accomplished as a healer, one day." Sia said proudly.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well, wizards never take into account how important healers really are. So, I want to become one. As an animagus, I find wounds are harder to treat. I want to help that process be quickened."

Sirius smiled brightly. "You're an animagus?"

"Yes. A black wolf. No worries, I have a great deal of control over mine." Sia continued sweetly.

Sirius looked to her more sternly. "I could never handle mine as well. Mine is a black dog. Bloody pain in the arse when I got fleas, let me tell you."

Sia laughed brilliantly, and Sirius continued. "In my school years, I made friends with two other kinds of animagus, and a werewolf. Since James was an animagus, I am surprised Harry hasn't sprung one yet. I had always wondered what his animagus would be of. I have no doubt you will make friends with more people like you." 

Sia smiled gently. "I already have a friend who is. His animagus is a blonde wolf. And, he is a really great person."

Sirius sighed. "First day of parenting a daughter, and she already has a boyfriend."

Sia gasped. "What? Where did you get that from?"

"The look in your eyes when you mentioned him. You practically lit up like a Christmas tree. I can already tell he is something special. Was he in the orphanage with you?" Sirius asked, smiling.

"Yes, he was. He was adopted the same day I was." Sia said gently.

Sirius smiled. "Do I know the people who adopted him, too? And, does he have a name."

"His name is Nicklaus, but everybody calls him Klaus. He was adopted by Ron and Cedric." Sia said quickly. 

"Can I trust him?" Sirius said in a light-hearted voice.

Sia smiled. "If I can, I am sure you can."

"Good. This is where the fun begins. Let's go get some sleep. We can worry about more tomorrow. And the day after that, and the day after that." Sirius said as he worked his way upstairs. Sia chose not to move, however. She laid herself on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

"You know, the better option would have been to choose a room." Sia snapped her eyes open, and was startled to see Klaus standing there.

"The better option may have also been to meet up later, Klaus. I have three dads in this house, you know. That could inflict a lot of damage on you." Sia winked, and Klaus laughed.

"I see that somebody doesn't actually want me to leave." Klaus said softly, as he sat himself at the end of the couch.

Sia sat up, smiling gently. "I wasn't going to sleep anyways, I think. It's a tall order to sleep after the long day I've had."

"Could I help you sleep, at all?" Klaus asked sweetly. That isn't how Sia took it.

Sia looked at him incredulously. "I say I have three dads in the house, and that is the suggestion you make?"

Klaus laughed heavily at her assumption. "Seriously just meant to help you sleep. Not to tucker you out."

Sia blushed feverishly, and looked away. "That'd be nice, then."

"Up to a room then." Klaus said in a definite voice. Sia raised her eyebrow. "Still not making any innuendo ideas, okay?"

Sia laughed gently, and nodded. Instead of taking the stairs, Klaus apparated them to the room he sensed as empty. "Now, see? Doesn't that look much more comfortable than the couch."

"I guess. Still don't believe I will be able to sleep, though."

Klaus smiled. "That's what I'm here for." Klaus pulled the covers back, and gestured for her to come lay with him in bed.

"Still no-" Sia began to ask, as she was pulled into bed.

"I don't intend to be killed by three dads at once, I promise." She laughed softly as she felt herself being pulled into his arms. "Just wanted to see if I could make you feel comfortable enough to achieve some rest."

"Fair enough." Sia said shortly, as she snuggled into her boyfriend's embrace.

Klaus watched her eyelids flutter closed, and smiled brightly. "Goodnight.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: In the Morning

Draco yawned. He walked down the hallway slowly. He could barely move, after spending most of last night actively with Harry. At least the exhaustion was for something worthwhile.

He proceeded down the hallway slowly. Slightly tweaking open each door to see who had claimed which room. The first he came across was Pandora, who was curled up and sleeping like a kitten. His adorable new daughter.

Secondly, he came to approach the room that Sirius had claimed his own. Sirius was asleep, and sprawled across the bed like a dog. Although, it made sense in all manners for Sirius to behave in such a way. To mute the snoring, Draco shut his door tight.

Finally, he came across the room that belonged to Sia. He cracked open the door, only to find that a boy was sharing her bed. He groaned. It was much to early for this.

"Okay. I'm not awake. Whatever is still here when I wake up, is going to head my wrath." Klaus awoke with a joke, and apparated immediately away. When he left, Sia was curled up against the headboard, and Draco could only laugh.

He sat down on the bed in front of his daughter, and laughed. "You're not in trouble Sia. I just meant to scare him a bit. A little fun to lighten me up before my morning coffee."

"Is he allowed back?" Sia asked carefully.

Draco nodded, laughing more gently. "Yes, well, that's fine. Just, warn me at least. Even if you don't want to tell Harry or Sirius, okay? I'm the least parental-paranoia infected here. Keep me posted and I will be cool, alright?"

"You sound very funny when you try to relate to young people, did you notice?" Sia asked impolitely.

Draco nodded. "I'm only twenty-four, you know. I am still young enough to get it. Just, come to me for whatever. I'm always in the hizzy-house when it comes to you kids."

Sia laughed brightly. "You were jokingly using that last outdated lingo, right?"

Draco stood up, and started to walk towards the door. "In a very effective way. Seem to have proved my point well. So, do you eat breakfast? Or starve yourself like most teenage girls."

Sia hopped off her bed, and got a head-start on Draco. "I'm not normal. I happen to like my food."

"Good. The girls like that are positively atrocious. Food is natural." Draco said quickly, as he rushed as well as he could after her.

"Can you cook, or do you have elves?" Sia asked impatiently.

Draco smiled. "Both. And, both are supremely fine. Harry is good reference to my muggle-style cuisine skills. Whichever way, it's really up to you."

"I'll take my chances with your food." Sia said, finding a comfortable chair to sit on in the living room. 

Draco laughed. "It's not like it's asking you to jump off a cliff. However, if you feel in the mood for something risky, you could ask over your boyfriend."

"I don't even know how to take that comment from an adoptive father." Sia said amusedly.

Draco pursed his lips. "I meant for him to have to spend time with us, crazy."

"Oh, that makes sense then." Sia said ashamedly, finding a sudden obsession with picking at her nails.

Draco started some food on the stove, and walked over to the living room to sit with Sia. "Listen, you don't need to be embarrassed or anything. You're young. It's normal for young minds to wander."

Sia laughed. "As long as they don't act on their wanderings?"

Draco shook his head. "As long as they are smart about how they act on their wanderings. All that cheesy crap you hear about being safe, isn't just crap. Remember that, and you can even fly."

"That metaphor would be much more effective in the muggle world, you know?" Sia said sarcastically.

Draco scoffed. "Why do you think they use it so much?"

At the same time, Harry and Sirius were listening in from the top of the stairs.

"We got ourselves a handful. Lucky you married that gem." Sirius said shortly.

Harry let out a small laugh. "Never thought I hear the time for you to refer to a Malfoy as a gem."

"I say what is earned, Harry. It was like that man was made for this. You're lucky to have that, with adopting two teenage girls. What a mess. He seems to be handling it well. You, on the other hand, seem to be hyperventilating." Harry laughed at the remark Sirius had made.

Harry stopped, and then raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you hyperventilating at all? The things Sia is talking about acting on, should drive any sane father bonkers."

"I wasn't sane to begin with, so it seems to be turning me sane." Sirius commented humorously.

He then started the descent down the stairs, and Harry quickly bustled after him. "Sirius, don't-"

"Hey darling. What're you cooking?" Sirius asked Sia sweetly.

Draco laughed. "I only answer to darling from one guy. But, on special note, it's called breakfast. It's for people who decide to be awake for morning hours."

Sirius rolled his eyes, and focused back to Sia. "So, how far have things gone with Klaus?"

Harry gasped. "Klaus is the guy, crap. I will call Ron-"

"Dad, please don't call-" Harry interrupted her.

"Did you just call me dad?" Harry asked softly.

Sia shrugged. "Klaus was calling Cedric dad. I figured, I get to have three dads. That's a huge advancement to yesterday's no parents. I, acted on impulse. Sorry, Harry."

Harry looked to Sirius in alarm. Sirius shook his head. "No, no. Don't you worry about what I think. Because, I think it's sweet. The only thing she'll need to figure, is how to call us separately. You know, so we don't all turn at once."

Sia smiled. "What do I call you?"

Sirius laughed. "Birth father, could just be 'father'. Or Padfoot. Or Sir. Or Sirius. I'm not too particular about titles. As long as we stay away from 'prisoner' as an option."

"Fine with me. Next?" Sia asked impatiently.

Just then, a small voice was heard from upstairs. "Papa?"

Draco smiled, and walked towards the staircase. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you carry me downstairs?" Pandora asked gently.

Draco laughed, and ran up the stairs to her. "You can't act this young all this time, okay?"

"Fair enough, Papa." Pandora answered maturely.

Harry smirked. "I guess that decides Draco."

Sia smiled, and walked closer to Harry. "That decidedly makes you to be called dad."

Harry smiled shyly, and looked at his daughter. "I believe it does."

Sia gave Harry a small hug, and went to walk away.

"You're very good at diverting attention, you know? That comes from both me, and your mother." Sirius stated in hysteria.

Sia's eyes widened. "You're no good. You singled me out, just now."

"For Merlin's sake, I agree with Draco. If she agrees to be safe with whatever she does, can we let her to her own business on the case of Nicklaus Diggory? He's a sweetheart, apparently. At least it won't leave her with a broken heart." Sirius set forward boldly.

"Fine. But, if you don't-" Sia cut Harry off.

"If I don't, you'll call Ron. And tell him how I am dating Klaus, and the rest of the spiel." Sia said groggily. "I was woken up too early. Can I go back to sleep for a bit?"

Draco went to nod, but Harry added in his objection point as she headed upstairs. "I'm going to call Ron anyways. Someone should warn him."

Sia laughed gently, and leaned over the staircase. "Honestly, Mr. Diggory found out yesterday. Ron will know at least by now, and will be sworn not to tell a soul. You know the way relationships are. No secrets, even for the kids."

With that, she continued ascending the stairs. Until she remembered one last thing, and scurried back down the stairs. "Papa, can I still call you Draco sometimes?"

"Of course. Why?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. 

Sia smirked. "Sometimes it's easier to talk to a dragon than a dad."

Finally, she went upstairs. She went up to her room, and immediately left the building


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: A Dawn of Age

"Sia! Is that you? Aren't you already in a heap of trouble?" Klaus asked frantically.

Sia laughed. "Draco happened to be making a joke. He is the most…fair of my three dads." Sia said softly. "Why, not wanting to see me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Always happy to see you, darling. Just, don't want to lose you over petty parental fits."

"You won't." Sia said gently. She laid beside Klaus on his bed, and snuggled into him.

Klaus smirked. "Still can't sleep, huh?"

"Not alone, no. I hope you don't mind." Sia said with worry.

Klaus laughed gently. "No, honestly. I will never be bothered by this."

Within a few minutes, Cedric incidentally comes up to the bedroom of Klaus. He sees Sia sleeping, and keeps his voice down. "May I ask?"

"She's having trouble sleeping. Does it bother you?" Klaus asked in a small voice.

Cedric smiled earnestly. "No. I don't mind at all. I just, seeing as Sia probably didn't tell her folks…I'll just let them know where she is."

"Try to get Draco on the phone. He will be the easiest to deal with, Sia says." Klaus added quickly.

"Sure thing, son. You should try for some sleep, too. It's not only her I'm noticing that is having trouble sleeping. I was going to offer you some potion soon." Cedric said quickly, as he hastily exited.

Sia squirmed in his arms, and he just held her tighter to him. He shut his eyes. He barely heard Ron whining downstairs.

"Bloody hell? Second day as parents, and we are letting him have sleepovers with his girlfriend? This isn't exactly phenomenal, Cedric." Ron said worriedly.

Cedric shrugged. "It's not like we are leaving them up there to have their nasty way with each other. The reason she is there, is because they are both having trouble sleeping. You can understand, of all people, how much easier it is to rest with company."

Ron nodded, having nothing else left to say. "Fine. But you get to tell Harry, not me. I love the bloke, but he's not going to handle this well at all."

"Agreed. The children said I should try to talk to Draco, if I can." Cedric said slowly.

Ron laughed half-heartedly. "It's funny how much he has come along, huh?"

"Nope. It is brilliant and was overdue." Cedric said quickly, as he finally located the contact parchment that he needed. He wrote:

'Dear fathering trio,

Don't worry Harry. Draco, you will have to calm him. Sia isn't missing, she's over here. Apparently she has been having trouble sleeping alone. She's safe, I assure you. Contact me if you need to know anymore, or wish to drop by.

Dearest Regards, Cedric Diggory.'

The message was out in a flash, and responses came back quicker. First was a slue of worried remarks from Harry concerning what she was doing and such. The second was a message from Draco, stating when they would be coming for a visit.

It would be soon. That much was clear.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Calm It

Draco was talking gently, trying to calm down both Sirius and Harry. "I'm not letting either of you go visit her, until you can keep a cool head about this."

Harry looked to Draco furiously. "Our daughter snuck out to sleepover at her boyfriends on her second day with us. How doesn't that give me right to be freaking out?"

Draco smiled. "It's not like they are doing horrid things. She just couldn't sleep."

"Then she asks for a nightlight!" Harry said incredulously.

Sirius looked confused. "What the devil is a nightlight?"

"Not the point. Harry, see logic. Wouldn't you want to feel some sense of familiarity? If you had to go to a whole new place, with a whole new set of people…wouldn't you have trouble sleeping? It rests well that she have someone that can help her relax." Draco said quickly.

Harry groaned. "She could've at least not lied to us. Maybe if she had been forward about where she was going…" 

Draco smirked brighter. "That's a better attitude. Not murdering the poor girl, just asking we are informed at where she will be off to. Or, at least if she plans on leaving, to have the heads up would do well."

Sirius nodded. "Relax, Harry. Breathe, see reason. Then, in a little bit, we can go visit."

Harry frowned. "If I promise to stay calm, can we go over now? I'm going to be uneasy until we go, you know that."

Draco laughed. "I most certainly do, darling. We can go. Only if you promise."

"I do."

Draco smiled brightly. "I like hearing you say that. Never gets old."

Harry even had to laugh. "Feeling better already."

Draco wrote down on the contact parchment that they'd be over very soon. They got ready quickly, and were off to go to their gloriously intriguing visit.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Morning Sunshine

It was minutes later when Sirius, Pandora, Harry, and Draco arrived at the house. Cedric smiled welcomingly. "So glad you could come to visit."

Harry bit his lip, and Draco laughed. "He isn't going to say anything until he's calmed down. But, it is nice to see you. Shall we sit and talk?"

Ron laughed heartily. He looked to Harry sympathetically. "It's alright, mate. It right freaked me out as well."

Harry still didn't say a word. He just wandered into the living room, looking for a seat. "I'd try to explain his behaviour, but I reckon you understand."

Ron smiled to Draco. "Yah. I do. Just, give him some time to cool down. Things will be fine."

"Lovely home, you have." Sirius said to Cedric, in a quieter tone than needed.

Cedric smirked brightly. "Yes, it was with great pleasure that I had this already. Well, it was where I was hidden all those years…but it's far nicer with other people with me."

Ron laughed. "Yes, but don't get to much in depth on that. I believe we need to calm Harry first."

Cedric nodded heavily. "Of course. Let's talk over arrangements and such, and rules we will be giving those two up there. No big deal. This should be a piece of cake."

Upstairs, Sia was awoken by the bustle that was happening upon their arrival. She squirmed around a bit, and kissed Klaus softly to wake him up. "Hey."

Klaus laughed. "You're not tired anymore?"

Sia rolled her eyes. "I would still be asleep, if there wasn't so much going on downstairs. Do you have any idea if your dads invited someone over?"

Klaus winced. "I think that may be your dads down there, making the commotion. Cedric found you up here, and said he'd have to tell them where you were."

Sia gently laughed at Klaus. "I'm not worried. The only uptight one is Harry. Once they help him deal, then everything should be peachy."

Klaus smiled brightly, opening one eye unsurely. "Positive you're not upset?"

Instead of answering with words, Sia answered with a kiss. Not just a peck on the lips, either. It was fully passionate and awake. Klaus was enjoying it as well, but pulled away. "Let's not push our luck."

Sia raised an eyebrow. "Lot of self-control, for a boy." 

"Lack of self-control, for a girl." Klaus responded cleverly.

Sia snorted. "More fun to have lack of control. Just saying." 

"Not in exchange for being murdered by…how many dads are down there?" Klaus asked slyly.

Sia smiled. "Five. I get your point. Nah, just nothing to do and can't sleep."

"Could Harry be any louder?" Klaus said jokingly.

Sia laughed. "I haven't the slightest clue."

"Maybe it wouldn't be pushing things to wildly to suggest more kissing. As long as we look as if we've been sleeping, they'd never notice." Klaus said anxiously.

Sia smirked deviously. "I'm rubbing off on you." 

"I guess. Is that a yes?" Klaus asked happily.

With that, Sia was kissing him as they were before. Making out, in his very new bed. His very new, annoyingly creaky, bed.

Harry heard it quickly. "Sleeping you say? When the bloody hell does sleeping sound so loud?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I will go up stairs. All four of you, stay put."

"But-" Harry started angrily.

Draco looked at him, with a gleam in his eye. "You promised."

"You're too smart for me, sometimes." Harry said indefinitely. He smiled at the implication. "I never thought that'd be an issue." 

Draco laughed. He went forward to Harry, and kissed him once lightly. "Relax, love. I got this one."

With that, Draco was bolting up the stairs. Luckily, Klaus managed to hear it, and they tore from each other quickly. Klaus laid back, and closed his eyes. Sia followed suit, with putting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle. Sia nudged him softly, and he stopped seconds before Draco walked through the door.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, and started laughing. "I know you two aren't asleep. It's alright."

Sia sat up indignantly, Klaus following right behind her. "How'd you know? I didn't think anything could be heard over Harry."

Draco frowned. "Harry was the one that heard. We still can't get him to stop going ballistic down there. I don't quite know what he was expecting, adopting a teenage girl. It's like he thought it'd be candy and rainbows. Now, the stress of it is already scaring him."

"You're not going to take me back, are you?" Sia asked urgently.

Draco shook his head. "No. Just, have to ease Harry into things. One way, as decided, is for you to tell us when you plan to leave. And, for Cedric to keep us informed when you are here. Is that alright?"

Sia nodded. "I'm sorry. I just thought I'd be home soon enough, that no one would notice. I was just quite tired this morning."

"That's my fault. I'm sorry for bothering you this morning. If I'd had let you two sleep, we wouldn't be in this very mess." Draco said calmly.

Sia shrugged. "It's alright. I'm sorry for scaring dad, though. If I go downstairs to apologize…"

Draco smiled. "Maybe. Give it a few minutes, though. Make them think I'm giving you two hell for whatever you were doing. Which, I still haven't any clue."

Sia flushed. "Just some kissing. Didn't think it'd cause a commotion, as such."

Draco shook his head, laughing gently. "If done a certain way, anything can make sound. Did you even realize that the bed was creaking?"

Klaus laughed. "I didn't have a clue the bed did that."

Draco nodded. "Well, now both your parents do. Be cautious of that."

Klaus smiled weakly. "Thanks for being so cool about everything, Draco."

"No problem. I was young and in love once. Although, that took a while to pan out. Oh well, but it did. That's what counts. Want to give you kids a better chance than Harry and I had." Draco said firmly.

Sia smiled. "You still have yet to tell me about that story, Draco."

"It has a lot of content that you may not want to know specifically about your dads, Sia."

Sia shrugged. "I can handle it. Whenever you feel up to it."

"It's a good story, I guess. Interesting, at the least. Want me to bore you with it right now? It'd be funny to see how freaked out Harry becomes as we take so long." Draco said eagerly.

Sia laughed. "You two are perfectly contrasting. Has anyone ever mentioned?"

Draco nodded. "Quite a lot in recent years. So, story time or talk with Harry?"

Klaus piped in. "I vote story. In case either of you were wondering."

Sia looked back to Klaus, and grinned. She kissed him lightly, and laughed as he flushed. "Matters to me about your opinion. I agree. Let's hear it."

Draco smiled. "I am doing the right thing here."

It took about an hour for the story to be told of the transitional relationship between Draco and Harry. Klaus and Sia were both riveted, and fearful. By the end, they both were happy.

"Too much detail?" Draco asked, as he watched Sia calm her face.

Sia smiled bravely. "I'll get you back for that, someday."

Draco laughed particularly loudly. Without warning, the door cracked open. "Can I come in?"

"It's really up to the kids, Harry." Draco said firmly.

Sia looked around nervously. "Are you going to yell?"

They heard Harry laughing outside the door. "On the contrary, I heard laughing. I was curious as to how come everyone was so solemn down there, and joyful up here."

Sia smirked. "Come in by all means then, dad."

Harry creaked open the door, and quickly rushed to sit beside Draco. He leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, and looked up carefully. "I'm sorry if I overreacted."

Sia shrugged. "It's cool. We're even, because I feel bad for scaring you so badly."

Harry laughed. "Fair call. Just, as long as you tell us you're going, we're fine. Klaus seems to be a decent boy."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Klaus replied quickly.

Harry frowned. "How come everyone calls me that? You're always Draco to the kids, and I'm scary Mr. Potter."

Draco laughed, and kissed Harry's temple. "Relax more, and they will feel more comfortable around you. Well, maybe not these two for awhile."

Harry looked up at him incredulously. "What did you tell them?"

"Very unabridged version of our story." Draco said in a low voice. 

Harry cleared his throat. "Every last detail?"

"That's very much what unabridged means, sweetheart." Draco asked in a shaky tone.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The damage is done." He pondered for a second, then laughed. "You're going to get him back for that, aren't you?" 

"Tenfold." Sia said assuredly, looking to Klaus in delight. Klaus, on the other hand, looked utterly mortified at the joke she was making to her dads.

Harry even had to smirk. "Don't panic. Give me a chance, before you assume I'm going to hex you."

Klaus smiled gently. "With what she's aiming at there, I wouldn't blame you for hexing me."

Draco shrugged. "Be safe, is all. None of us can really judge what you two do. As long as you are honestly safe about it, and tell us where you are. Random disappearances bode well. Not to mention, get your bed fixed or ask parents to leave when things are going on."

Klaus dropped his jaw. He looked to Sia, unsure if Draco was serious. "Oh, yah. He's not joking."

Harry bit his lip gently. "I am agreeable to that. Just, stay in houses and let us know where you are at. Um, school is far more complicated, though. I'd bet I could pull some strings though, if you two promise to behave nicely and keep rooming together a secret."

Sia's eyes widened. "You'd do that?"

"It's easier to sleep with someone else there. I get that. So, yes, I'll help. You are my daughter, after all. Can't be letting you sleepwalk through life." Harry said affirmatively.

Sia moved forward, and pulled Harry into a thick hug. "Thank you so much."

Harry was shocked by the gesture, but hugged her back accordingly. When she pulled away, she was smiling brightly. In that way that a true father always wanted to see his daughter smile.

"We'll get going then, and you tell us when you're ready to head home. To notify, Cedric will leave out the parchment." Harry said quickly.

Sia's eyes widened. "Won't Cedric just show us?"

"Actually, Cedric and Ron are coming out for breakfast with the rest of our family. You two can stay, and do as you please. As long as you promise to torment only Draco with the implications." Harry said smugly. Draco just gaped. "Payback's a witch, Draco."

Klaus was trying to speak, but words were barely feasible. "Seriously?"

"Serious as Sirius." Harry said jokingly.

Sia laughed. "Father wouldn't be pleased with you making a pun of his name."

"Actually, he's never minded before. Anyhow, have a nice day or so. See you soon." Harry said quickly, as he yanked a confused Draco out the door.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Where the bloody hell did that come from?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to ease myself into this. You have it naturally, I will work out my kinks. No worries."

"You just basically gave them permission to shag the day away." Draco said, trying to hold back his laughter. "A little intense, don't you think?"

"Nah. Their fine. Now, let's go get some food." Harry said hurriedly, as he pulled Draco downstairs.

Back in the bedroom, Sia and Klaus looked at each other worriedly.

Sia spoke first. "What do you think of that?"

"I'm a little stunned, but also intrigued, but also frightened. You?" Klaus said quickly.

Sia shrugged. "Intrigued. Worried. Interested. Give it a few minutes, and the parents will be gone. Then we really do have freedom to consider other things."

Klaus arched his eyebrow. "You mean like…shagging?"

Sia blushed strongly. "Shush. Until they go, shush."

"Really?" Klaus said hurriedly. "I mean, if you want a time more special…"

Sia laughed gently. "We are getting the house to ourselves for hours, and have been given leeway to do so. Why not take advantage?" 

"You're too adorable, Sia." Klaus said indignantly.

Sia smirked. "So, are you into the idea, or not?" 

Klaus smiled brightly. "Let's wait till our parents leave, then I'll answer that."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sia smiled contentedly. She was lying beside Klaus, more comfortable and worn out than ever. She sighed deeply. "I said it was a good idea."

Klaus looked over with a small smile. "And, so it was."

"We shouldn't push our luck, though…should we?" Sia asked nervously.

Klaus laughed. "I suppose not. Considering how long the last few times took."

"Harry could change his mind, and be throwing an absolute fit right now." Sia said worriedly.

Sia sat up quickly, and Klaus moved easily with her, calming her by the caress of her back. "It's quite fine, really. We shall get dressed, composing ourselves enough for them to be unsure. Then, we will call them back to come get you. Unless, you're not ready to leave yet?"

"Two days in a row should hold me…until tonight. It's fine. You can come stay later, possibly. But, I think it is overdue that they get our call."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 

"There, see? The parchment from the kids has arrived. Time to go back," Harry said calmly. 

Draco's face completely drained of color. "Let's get back, then." 

Ron laughed. "Like Harry said, payback is a bitch. You had to tell her your terrifying stories, and now she will tell you hers." 

Cedric frowned. "Let's not make fun of her. I mean, I would hate to be struck with his position. Neither does Sirius or Harry, who are snickering the most here." 

Sirius smiled. "Why not? It's interesting." 

"Very much so," Harry said shortly. 

Draco nodded. "Well, we better get going. We don't want those kids to think something's wrong with us." 

They all nodded, before apparating back to the Diggory home. 

Surprise was happy on all their faces, as the two teenagers sat across from each other at the dining room table. Hair looking freshly combed, and clothes all in proper place. Draco gulped, knowing exactly what this much perfection meant happened. 

"So, didya bring me homw leftovers?" Sia asked quickly, happy to break the silence. 

The other dads started looking around aimlessly, while Draco stepped forward. "No, but I could always cook you some at home. I'm sure everyone here wouldn't mind having a longer visit, if you want to go home and chat." 

"Ah, you look for vengeance at once. No worries," Sia got up and turned towards Harry, "Dad, I'll send you word when I'm done talking to Papa. And, everyone play nice with Klaus while I'm gone. Not that he can't fend for himself, I just thought I'd put it out there." 

The grown men all awkwardly nodded along, so she turned at last to Nicklaus. "I will call for you when I am ready to try and get some sleep." 

She lightly pecked Klaus on the lips, which made Klaus flush almost as much as the group of fathers.

With that, Sia and Draco apparated back to the Manor. 

The men at the Diggory house looked carefully at Klaus. Harry stepped forth with a gentle smile. "As long as you keep it safe, and don't tell me any details ever, I will not say a word of grief to you." 

The rest of the men agreed, and that was the conclusion there. 

Back at the Manor, Sia hovered over Draco in the kitchen. "Whatcha makin?" 

Draco turned around, a lost look on his face. "I…uh…don't know. I can't seem to think about it." 

"Are you just too eager for story time?" Sia asked in a devious voice. 

Draco winced. "How much do I have to hear about?" 

"On normal terms, I owe you deafening destruction by description. But, I don't know…how bad do you want me to just brush it off?" Sia said in a small voice. 

Draco smiled. "Spare me the details for now, if possible. If you wish to get me back later, that'd be fine. I'm afraid with my lack of energy; I won't be a fantastic host to listening to that." 

"Fine, if that is what you want. I'll spare you. How was lunch?" Sia asked politely. 

Draco frowned. "I don't mean I want to be completely outta the loop."

"What do you want to know?" Sia asked carefully, seating herself across from Draco.

"You obviously did things, and I am thinking were safe with things. Am I correct?" Draco asked carefully.

Sia nodded. "You are absolutely right. So, is that all you needed to know?"

"I don't want to ask anything else." Draco said calmly. "If you wish to tell me things is fine; I just don't believe I will be able to very well ask specific questions."

Sia smiled gently. "I…enjoyed myself. It was all normal. And, I don't really think I feel up to talking the details. Unless, did you really want to hear them?"

Draco shook his head. "That's enough for me to hear. So, did you really want food or just some time to relax?"

"I would have to say definitely both, in my calm opinion." Sia said sweetly.

Draco went back to cooking, and Sia perched herself on the couch.

"Would you like me to invite the rest of the family home now?" Draco yelled from the kitchen.

"Give me a break. Sorry, but, if you could hold off on that a little longer? I have a feeling they will just play things very awkwardly." Sia said sweetly.

Draco laughed. "I suppose you're right."


	37. Chapter 37

Once Sia finally allowed Draco to call Harry home, she had decided it was time for bed. She called over Klaus as well, and they slowly went up to Sia's room for some rest.

After the children, and Sirius, were in bed, Draco and Harry simply sat leisurely in the kitchen chatting. Harry laughed lightly at the exhaustion of Draco's gaze. "How much did she tell you?"

Draco shrugged. "About what you're thinking, not much at all was told. She decided to play nice for the day. Honestly, I think she was too tired for talking."

Harry cringed. "The many things a father never needs to know about her daughter."

Draco nodded to show his agreement, and slouched in his barstool. "I am positively worn out."

Harry smirked deviously, and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're tired…I just…never mind."

Draco moved to sit up in his seat, clearly intrigued. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I just wanted to cheer you up. I figure today had been a long day, but if you're tired we should just get you to bed." Harry said shortly, looking away.

Draco laughed softly. "That's much more subtle…"

Harry bit his lip, and looked up to Draco amusedly. "I hadn't meant…unless you'd want to…"

Draco smiled widely, clearly extendedly amused at Harry's nervous behavior. He stood up, and started walking towards the stairs. He looked back over his shoulder, smiling gently to Harry. "You best hurry and follow or I might just start myself."

Harry felt a flush rise upon his cheeks, as he childishly ran after Draco up the stairs to their room. Where, unfortunately, he was astonished to find Draco looking down very sadly at a letter that must have just been delivered moments earlier by Hedwig.

"Draco, what is it?" Harry asked, sitting beside his husband…who looked positively destroyed at the moment.

Draco shrugged, handing Harry the letter. It was…for a welcome child party…from the new adoptive parents Severus and Lucius on the glorious occasion of welcoming their new daughter Fabray Snape to the family.

Harry looked up at Draco slowly, a small smile on his face. "You've got a new sister then, darling. I've heard siblings aren't so terrible. You can ask Ronald, he says a sister is always the easiest of the bunch. Well, unless it's their time of the month. But, you have years before that becomes an issue."

"Harry, you don't understand. I don't think you know the extent to how…awful my childhood was. So, it's either I get to watch them torture the new child in the same ways…or, them treat her better and wish I had been allotted the same." Draco said slowly, face in his hands.

Harry moved closer to Draco, and put an arm around him. Draco curved into Harry's hold, and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder. "I don't know if I can handle this one, Harry."

"Maybe you can't, but we can. Everything is together now, right? We can handle this together, I swear to you. Please, don't think you are alone. Don't close away the pain. Let me help you, talk to me about anything….maybe even what your own childhood was like if it helps. You don't need to fall, I am here to catch you." Harry said sweetly, stroking Draco's hair.

Draco took a deep breath. "I never was allowed to be appreciated, or celebrated. It was the time of the dark lord, and my mother didn't want celebration to spark me as a target that Voldemort could use against my father. I loved him dearly, but my father caused us so much emotional…and sometimes even physical pain. When he got home from work, you see, he was always bitter and angry. It was taken out on me. And, he swore up and down that I was his heir and was to be like him someday. I was to follow a dark man for foolish purposes such as fear, even if it meant my death, my father still encouraged it. I could tell somehow that my mother and father were never in love, and I think that's why it took so long for him to accept me. His coming out as of late explains a lot, in truth, about the other more emotional side of his bitterness. I was stuck with bruises inside and out, and I didn't know where to turn. By the time I turned sixteen, in our sixth year at Hogwarts, I was ready for it all to be over. I would have never admitted to it…but if you hadn't come and found me that one day in the bathroom, I'd probably be dead."

Draco paused, and looked up to Harry. Who, incidentally, had too started to cry through the story? Harry held Draco tighter, and moved to lay back in the bed with him. "Draco, I…had no idea. And, then, I hit you with that spell…"

Draco shut his eyes tight, and could barely keep his voice steady as he continued. "When you hit me with that spell, and I saw my blood pooling around me on the floor…I remember feeling thankful to you. It could finally all be over, without my family feeling shame on my giving up. I was shocked to feel the wounds go away, but I didn't lash out on the subject. I just moved to my usual bickering at you, so no one would see the truth of that night."

"Since then…have you ever felt like…?" Harry asked slowly, not being able to say the right words.

Draco smiled gently. "No, I haven't Harry. I promise. You…changed things for me. Even after we said goodbye, I thought you were the sign of something better for my life. I knew somewhere in my heart I could find you again, and that kept me going over the years."

Draco was pleased as Harry leaned over to kiss him. It symbolized that he wasn't scared off by the basis of his past. When Harry pulled away, smiling sweetly, Draco bit his lip. "Would it be terrible to ask if we could go to sleep?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "As long as you're not going anywhere, and maybe you'd allow some cuddling…"

Draco flipped onto his side, and moved to have Harry be wrapped around him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, darling."


End file.
